Yes Maura There is a Santa Claus
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Jane wants to give Maura her dream Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help this one...I love Christmas.**

 **For those of you just starting the series now that it is complete. I will suggest doing it like the first readers did and read a chapter a day. This chapter and chapter two go together but from there on it pretty much is a daily chapter thing until Christmas eve. I had to bust that day up into chapters due to personal time constraints. If you read my notes at the end you can follow things pretty easily. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked into Maura's office without knocking. She wanted information on the Terinio case that had stalled over the past two weeks. She started to be her normal demanding self until she saw her friend's head hung down crying over a piece of paper on her desk.

"Hey Maur...is everything okay?"

The woman quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up trying to look like everything was okay. "Jane...I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here. "

"Oh...I guess you are wanting news on the labs from the Terinio case."

"No...yeah...that can wait. What's wrong? What were you reading?"

"I...it doesn't matter."

"You were crying so it matters to me."

"It's Christmas Jane we all get emotional during this time wither it's super cheerful, unbearable grumpy..." She said looking at Jane, "...or misty eyed over nostalgia."

"What's got you misty eyed then?"

"I was looking at a card I received from one of the morgue's venders and it reminded me of the movie _Miracle on 34th_ _Street_. I would watch it when I was a little girl and I longed to have a Christmas that included a Santa Claus even though I knew he didn't exist. I thought it would be fun to pretend to be a normal American family who believed in lying to their children but in the spirit of teaching them the art of giving to someone else."

Jane's heart sank knowing she had many wonderful Christmas mornings waking up to Santa's gifts. Then she was angry that Maura's parents probably had parties and left her to nannies. "What did you do for Christmas when you were young Maur?"

"The same thing I do now. I fly out to Paris and go to art museums. Sometimes I go and listen to a midnight service and read a lot."

"Well your not doing that this year."

"What are you talking about? I have already made reservations for the end on this month?"

"Cancel them. It's December first and it's time you experienced the twenty five days of Christmas Rizzoli style."

"Jane..."

"Nope...cancel them and I will pick you up here at six for the first day of Christmas. Helping ma putting up the decorations." She said smiling at the shocked look on her friends face. She walked to the elevators with an almost skip in her step. It was like the Grinch had just found Christmas and her name was Maura Isles.

* * *

 **I will try and up date this daily. It's a pop up piece that has me smiling because I'm like y'all I have no idea of the twist and turns yet. :)**

 **Let's just have fun with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane was promptly at Maura's door at six. She had so much fun planning out the night and there was still twenty four more. She hadn't had this much Christmas spirit since she was a teenager and was hoping to get a new hockey stick for Christmas. "You ready to go ma is expecting us at your house."

"Jane..."

"Come on you do not want to keep an excided Italian mother waiting. She almost fainted when I offered our help."

"You do not have to..."

"Stop it Maur...you have to be a good girl if you want Santa to visit." She said with a scolding look.

Maura gave Jane a beaming smile that melted the big bad detective to her toes. This was going to be the best Christmas ever she thought.

They arrived at Maura's and saw all the lights out. "That's weird she knew we were coming."

Maura's head kind of hung down a bit, "It's okay Jane..." She never got to finish because Jane pointed to the bushes and the whole out side of her house lit up in Christmas lights. "Oh...my..." was squealed out as she jumped up and down then into Jane's arms who was grinning so hard her jaw was hurting but loving ever moment of pain. "I love it but when..how...?"

"We weren't getting anywhere on the Terinio case so I called Frankie and Tommy and we got the front done quickly. We still have some to finish but you can help with that tomorrow morning."

"What about the Terinio case?"

"The labs came back clean so I passed it off to the drug unit since the drugs are all we can pin on the perp. I still have Frost checking a few leads. Now let's get inside because there is a tree to decorate and cannoli to eat."

"This is amazing. Thank you Jane." She said kissing the woman's cheek causing a surge of heat to freeze Jane to the spot she was standing.

"You coming Jane?"

"Yeah... on my way." She said shaking the moment off.

They walked into a frenzy of boxes being unloaded of decorations. "Ma I said a few decoration not a department store."

"Shush they will all fit now have some eggnog Scrooge."

"Angela I have to admit this is some operation here." Maura said viewing all the decorations all about her living room.

"Well the lights are on the tree but we need your help with the placement of decorations."

"On no you don't...that can wait she has to come over here and have milk and cookies and write her letter to Santa Claus."

"Jane..." Maura felt embarrassed in front of the others.

"What I'll write one with you."

"Really?" She looked up with such child hope that Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Sure...come on."

They both sit there with the crayons and paper in front of them.

"Jane can we at least write in pen?"

"No Santa only answers letters written in crayon."

"Jane..."

"What...It's the truth. Frankie tell her."

"Jane's right Maura. I write all my letters in crayon."

They all laughed knowing that he probably still did write crayon letters to Santa Claus.

"Ok... I will write mine in red and green then in the spirit of the holiday."

"Well I'm sure that will give you added points." She said smirking at the woman who actually was biting her tongue as she wrote in crayon.

After they finished and sealed the letters up Jane announced that tomorrow they would go to the mall and sit in Santa's lap and hand him the letters.

"Oh...no Jane." Maura said in protest.

"Now...Now...Dr. Isles one must give Santa the letters how will he know what to bring?" Maura just shook her head at the brunettes antics. "Now we have a tree to decorate and popcorn to pop and eggnog to drink...oh my..." Jane said squinting up her nose and hugging her friend tightly.

"I think you have had enough of the eggnog." Angela said noticing her daughter being really friendly and was afraid she might let the pent up feelings out and make a fool of herself.

"Nonsense it's Christmas and the nog shall flow woman."

They all laughed as Jane refilled all their cups. It only took an hour with everyone putting balls and snowflakes on the tree. They let Maura put the star on the top of the tree as Jane stood back with her eggnog and smiled at the amazing smile on her best friends face. They were both in pure Christmas bliss for completely different reasons.

"You are actually having fun aren't you Jane?" Angela asked as she slid her arm around her daughters waist.

"I am ma. I can't believe her parents didn't give her this."

"Well people are different Jane and if I remember correctly you grew out of it."

"I know but at least I had it and parents who loved me and gave it to me."

Angela kissed her on the check, "Yes you did." They stood there and watched Maura standing and looking at the beautiful tree they had created. "What are you getting her for Christmas?"

"Santa Claus."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Okay... but I still think you've had enough eggnog."

"Na...just getting started ma...besides it's Friday and I'm off the weekend."

"Okay but don't complain to me tomorrow when you have a nog noggin."

"Funny."

Maura came and stood be Jane, "It's so beautiful...thank you."

"You're welcome. Guys turn out the lights and let her see it lit up."

The room went dark then the lights beamed on the tree and tears ran down Maura's face almost causing Jane to tear up too.

"Come on boys our work is done for tonight. I have some left over lasagna at my house." Angela said sensing that the girls were in need of a private moment.

They left out the back door that Jane locked behind them. She looked up and saw that Maura hadn't moved from looking at the tree. She came up to her, "What are you thinking?"

"That I have to cancel my reservations for Paris tomorrow." She said smiling looking up at Jane who's smile could have lit up the Christmas tree by itself.

* * *

 **Okay one day done and twenty four more...just what will happen. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane showed up at Maura's house at 7am. She rang the door bell and got no answer so she rang it again. Finally a robed Maura opened the door with a puzzled look on her face when she saw Jane standing there smiling with two cups and a sack in her hands.

"Jane...Why didn't you use your house key to let yourself in?"

"Because I wasn't for sure you were out of bed yet and my hands were full with your favorite bagels from the bakery down from work."

"Oh..." A bright smile flashed on the half awake woman's face as she took the sack from Jane's hands.

"Well I see your waking up now." She smirked at the woman who's face was in the top of the sack breathing in the smell of the fresh bagels.

"I am...but I'm confused were we suppose to run this morning?"

"No...but I know you are not going to do anything until you yoga and meditate. So I'm making sure you will be ready when my brothers show up to help finish putting up the lights on your house. and I have a special treat." She said not revealing her surprise.

"What is it?"

"Nope...we yoga first."

"That's we do yoga first."

"Whatever it's all twisting into a pretzel to me."

Maura laughed, "It helps with flexibility, coordination..."

"Yea...Yea...it's the bomb now eat and change into the yoga paints." Jane said waving her hands in a hurry up motion.

"You are lucky you brought bagels."

"Be careful there Dr. Isles...Santa is watching and he doesn't like pouting."

"I wasn't pouting I just do not like to be rushed."

"Pouting..."

"You are going to use this "good girl" thing to your advantage aren't you?"

"Oh yea...just like every mom and dad all over the nation is doing right as we speak." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You know that goes both ways."

"This is your fantasy not mine. I have lived through all the bribes of being good until Christmas. Now eat because we have a schedule to keep with you sitting on Santa's lap at the mall by 7pm tonight."

"Jane...I'm not so sure about sitting on a grown man's lap telling him what I want for Christmas."

"Just think of it as one of your dates."

"Jane! I do not..."

"Watch it there...Santa will know if you lie. Hives...remember."

"I'm going to go change into my yoga pants... you are incorrigible."

"That's why you like me." Jane said as Maura was just out of sight up the stairs.

 **XXXXX**

Jane watched as Maura climbed the ladder to help string lights across the side of her house. The north wind made her face to be rosy red causing Jane to notice how beautiful her face was. She snapped out of her pondering just in time to catch Maura as she slipped coming down the ladder and landed in her arms.

"Tommy you were suppose to check for ice on these ladders! Jane yelled after sitting Maura down. She turned and was nose to nose with that beautiful face she was admiring before.

Maura leaned up and kissed Jane on the cheek, "Thanks for catching me."

Jane almost became speechless, "Ahhh...It's all good. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"No...all in one piece thanks to you." She said and went inside.

Frankie came up to Jane, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Jane asked grumpily.

"The cheek kissing." He said lifting his eyebrows.

"She was grateful I caught her no thanks to you two for putting her on an icy ladder."

"Hey that's your other brothers fault."

"Yeah..." Tommy said as the two started wrestling.

"Stop it you two...here she comes."

Maura came down the sidewalk with four cups of hot chocolate, "A treat to celebrate finishing putting the lights up." She said smiling as all the Rizzoli's melted at it.

"Thank you Maur...but there is one more thing that we have to do for your lights to be complete."

"What's that Jane?"

Tommy moved his truck to show her that they had decorated all of her trees and fence.

"That's why you had me doing yoga at 7am this morning and going in and out the back door."

"Yep... I couldn't risk you leaving the house before we were ready."

"I love it." She said hugging them all.

"Good now let's eat lunch that I know ma is making because I smell it and then it's off to the mall to buy the first load of Christmas gifts.

"Jane..." Maura looked at her with reservations.

"Go we are on a time line woman. That's what an all American Christmas is about hurry then wait in line."

"That's why I do my shopping on line." Maura retorted back.

"Well U.P.S will have a smaller bonus this year because Dr. Isles is doing everything the old fashion way." Jane said smirking.

Maura just looked at her friend and smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Maura and Jane made it to the mall by 3pm and went to every store that had mechanical decorations. They were just as bad as the children pushing all the buttons to cause things to play or light up, which caused them to received many dirty looks from over worked under paid clerks. At 7pm they found them selves in front of Santa's house with a sign that said out feeding the reindeer will be back soon.

"See Jane Santa's busy we can do this later." Maura said relieved.

"Oh no you don't. Santa is feeding the reindeer for the little ones not the grown ups." Maura looked confused. "Come on." She said as she took the hesitant woman up the ramp and into Santa's house.

"Ho, ho, ho...and what would Maura be wanting for Christmas?" She looked back at Jane puzzled. "Come on now dear don't be afraid tell Santa what he can bring you." He said motioning for her to sit on his lap.

Maura smiled, "I will if Jane tells you what she wants first."

"Why that's an excellent idea."

Jane looked at her like I'm going to kill you but she climbed onto Tommy's friends lap and whispered, "If you pinch my ass or hers I will lock you up."

"Why I think that's a lovely gift but you have to really be good to get that." He said as he handed her a candy cane and the elf took her picture with Santa.

"I want the picture and proofs as well Lenny or..."

"Ho, ho, ho of course Jane of course." He said knowing Jane wasn't playing. "Now why don't you both sit for a joint picture with Santa." He said trying to play it off.

Maura sat on Santa's lap and cupped her hand and told him what she wanted. Jane watched making sure Lenny was a proper Santa holding her arm on her Gloch giving an ever present reminder for him to keep his manors. Maura got her candy cane and picture and they waited until the three pictures and disc were handed to Jane.

They were outside when Maura remembered the letters. "Jane we didn't give him our letters."

"No...but we told him. The letters we will swap so we can be Santa's helper elves and maybe make Christmas dreams come true." She said smiling at the wide eyed woman before her.

"You didn't ask for something naughty now did you Dr. Isles?" Jane questioned her friend.

"No...but I might have to explain some of it." She said with a childish smile.

"Great...I'm looking forward to a google Christmas." She said as they both laughed. "Now let's go and see your lights all lit up." Jane said excitedly.

They drove up into Maura's drive and the woman bounced out of the car almost before Jane could put the car in park.

"Oh Jane it's a winter wonderland." She said as she ran around and caught her in a tight hug. Jane wasn't use to all the physical contact but she was realizing she didn't mind it and if truth be told she was enjoying it." She smiled thinking "...and there are twenty three more days which could mean twenty three more hugs."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading...Christmas is a special atmosphere that make things possible. :)**

 **As Jane pointed out twenty three left.**


	4. Chapter 4

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura was laying in the bed thinking about the last two days events. She had woken up earlier half expecting Jane and her family to be down stairs waiting on her even though Jane had said she would see her at noon for Sunday dinner with the Rizzoli's as usual. She smiled thinking of entering the house full of spices and laughter the night before and having to run with her bags up the stairs so certain ones wouldn't steal a peak. It truly was beginning to feel like a Currier and Ives Christmas.

It was almost 8:30am and she began feeling guilty for lounging around so late so she slipped into her silk robe and made her way down to the espresso machine that Jane hated. She smiled the whole time while making her coffee or having her "coffee orgy" as Jane would have said. She took her cup into the living room so she could just look at the tree that she and the family had decorated.

She knew how little Susan felt in the movie _Miracle on 34th Street_. She was brought up not believing in fairy tales and yet she had hope that a man claiming to be Santa Claus could give her the wish of a dream home. She laughed thinking "I'm a scientist and can't and never did believe in Santa and yet I'm here over thirty something hoping a mythical Santa can make my wish come true." She sipped her coffee and was so deep in thought that she didn't here Angela come in the back door.

"Good morning Maura." Angela said smiling at the woman on the couch.

"Oh Angela...you startled me. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I was going to start a pot of soup to simmer for lunch before mass."

"Help yourself Angela. I was going to go and have a shower anyway."

"Would you like to come and help me a moment?"

Maura looked at the woman and smiled softly, "Sure...what do you need me to do?"

"Well I need someone to cut up some veggies while I cook the sausage."

"I would be honored."

"The tree is beautiful isn't it." Angela said as she looked at where Maura had been looking.

"It is, I was just admiring it."

"You know I haven't seen Jane this much into Christmas since she was fourteen and wanted a new hockey stick."

"A hockey stick hum." Maura smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah... she never asked for dolls or dresses. She would get so mad if the first package she opened had one of them in it. You would have thought she was given a box of coal or something."

"I can see that." Maura said laughing as she imagined a pouting young Jane rolling her eyes and huffing at a box containing a dress. "I'm done with the veggies."

"Good...can you put them in the pan to sauté?"

"Sure..." She said as she slid them into a hot pan with some olive oil in it. She turned to put the cutting board in the sink and turned into Angela who was standing there with her arms open like she was going to hug her.

"Maura...thank you for giving Jane the Christmas spark again. She has lost it piece by piece over the years and since her Father and I split up she has become even worse."

Maura smiled and leaned forward and hugged the teary eyed woman, "Angela I'm not sure I'm the one to thank."

"Oh...yes you are. I do not know what spell you have cast but keep it up."

Maura just smile and excused herself to go and shower after putting the cutting board in the sink.

 **XXXXX**

At noon the hustle and bustle began again as the Rizzoli's descended with Korsak and Frost to watch football and eat lunch. Maura watched as her house became the center hub of cheering and laughter.

"So what part of Christmas is this?" She asked Jane who was sipping on a beer.

"This is the part that last until the Super Bowl."

"Jane..." She said laughing.

"No this is when we write our Christmas cards."

"That's why my cards always have a food thumb print on them." She said laughing.

"Hey how more original of a signature can you get than a finger print."

"I think I'll stick to my..."

"Oh no you don't... this is Christmas Rizzoli style." Jane said stopping any thought of getting out of the activity.

"But what will people think with a food stain on their card."

"That you did them while watching football and enjoying yourself, let go and have fun with it."

"Jane..."

"Oh there... there... Dr. Isles no frowns. Santa wouldn't be pleased." She said giving the woman an up turned eye brow and smirk.

"Believing in Santa Claus is going to get me talked about."

"It could be worse."

"Yeah...how?"

"You could be like that creepy guy that had the twitches in the movie who didn't believe in Santa Claus."

"That is true."

"Let's face it Maur... I'm not an expert on fashion but I do not believe twitches are in this year."

She couldn't hold back the laughter, "No they aren't."

"So go pick out your cards from that box over there."

"Jane I print mine of the computer."

"Oh no...that will not do. I had ma pick up some from the church this morning. The proceeds go for under privilege children to buy their parents and in most cases parent a gift. They draw them out and a local print shop makes the cards for them to sale."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah...yeah...now go pick your cards and don't worry about food stains. Your friends will not be able to see the difference between food or crayon." She said smiling and taking a swig of beer.

Maura went and looked at the cards as tears welled up in her eyes. She thought how big of heart Jane had even if she herself didn't see it. Sunday football and Christmas card writing was a new tradition she planned on keeping. The rest of the afternoon was filled with cheers, laughter, card writing and most of all trying to keep Jane from food printing all her cards that went to people like the governor, senators, and several other prominent people.

* * *

 **Jane's a mess...and there is still twenty two more days of fun left. I promise I am pulling these out of thin air and having a blast with it. I wish we all could** **spend a Christmas like this with our ladies. If nothing else just to watch them.**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked through BPD humming _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ freaking out her co-workers. They had never heard the woman sing much less hum especial at Christmas.

"Good morning Jane." Frost said with a smile.

"It is isn't it?"

Frost looked over at Korsak like "who is this woman?" The older man just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"So did you and Dr. Isles finish your Christmas cards?" He pressed on since his partner seemed in a good mood.

"I did all five of mine...here." She said handing the men a card each with a nice red thumb print on the envelope and smiled. They looked at the cards and wondered what part of yesterday's dinner was on their envelope.

"So what are you and Dr. Isles doing tonight Jane?" Korsak asked as he open his card.

"Tonight is City Light up."

"Nice"

"You two are going to freeze it's going to be 22 degrees when the mayor flips the switch to all those trees." Frost said and shivered. Jane just got a far away look... she was thinking of seeing Dr. Isles turned into a ten year old Maura with all the bright lights. "Jane... Jane...did you hear me 22 degrees.

"Yea...yea... that's nothing. I've played hockey for hours in colder temps."

"You might have but did you see what Maura was wearing today?"

"What?"

"She's in a dress and heels."

"So she is always in heels."

"But 22 degrees in a dress may be much."

"Oh crap..." it finally dawned on her what he was saying.

"Thanks Frost I'll make sure she changes."

"No worries I'll always be your wingman."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing I'm due in court see you two later." He said leaving while smiling to the elevator.

"What the hell did he mean by that Korsak?"

The man looked at her and played dumb, "No clue...he's being Frost."

"Yeah...okay I'm going down and see Maura. You need anything?"

"Na...I'm good." He said smiling knowing not to have anything to do with the waters his ex-partner was swimming in.

She got on the elevator and decided that she needed to plan her outside activities better and that she might need to know what Maura had planned for the next few weeks or her plans might get messed up.

She got to Maura's office and knocked the woman stood up and she saw what Frost was talking about. "Weren't you cold in that this morning?" She said waving her hand up and down inferring to what Maura was wearing.

"What...No I had leg warmers on till I got inside. You like? It's a Domenico Dolce." She said looking at her dress smiling.

"Yea..." Jane said contemplating ruining her surprise.

"Jane...what's wrong?"

"Well our Christmas thing tonight is outside and it involves walking."

"That's not an issue. I have clothes in my car to change into. What are we doing?"

"Oh no it's a surprise."

"Well what clothes will this evening be requiring?"

"Warm and comfortable." She said looking at the two inch heels the woman was in.

"My shoes are comfortable."

"Not for walking in 22 degree weather with the chance of flurries."

"Point taken." Maura smiled at her thoughtful friend.

"Maur... I'm planning things and I just thought I might better get your schedule for the next few weeks or there might be a conflict."

"Well...I haven't planned much this year. I have the Governor's party on the 9th, the BPD party on the 16th, and I was due to fly out to Parris for vacation on 20th."

"What only two parties Dr. Isles? Are you slipping in the social ranks?"

"No...I just wasn't feeling a busy Christmas this year..." she was saying when she noticed Jane's face slowly falling, "...but now that I get to believe in Santa Claus I'm feeling very energetic."

Jane's face lit up with a big smile. "Well Santa Claus can make one's endorphins spike like a twelve mile run." She said messing with Maura.

"Jane...that's not possible."

"Oh don't say that Dr. Isles. Santa makes wishes come true but you have to believe."

Maura smiled at her friend. "So I need warm clothes with boots for tonight?"

"Yes...I'll come and get you around 4:30pm."

"That's early."

"Well we do have to stop at the Dirty Robber to warm our insides before going outside."

"That's totally false Jane. Alcohol does not warm the body."

"No but it makes it feel really good." She said as she ducked out towards the elevators leaving Maura laughing.

 **XXXXX**

They walked into the Robber at 4:45pm with Jane ordering a glass of red wine, a beer, and an order of french fries. She loved how Maura stole fries from off her plate so she could whine and fuss about it. But tonight the woman could have the whole plate if she wanted. She hadn't had so much fun since she could remember. She looked over at her best friend and again had that instant warm content feeling. Then Frost's comment came out of no where inside her head from this morning, "I'll always be your wingman." "Why would I need a wingman...only guys trying to get a..." she was shaken out of her ponderings by the bartender handing her the wine and beer. Jane walked over to where Maura was and handed her the wine.

"Are you okay Jane?"

"Yea...sorry just thinking about...never mind it's not important."

"Here are your fries. Is there anything else I can get you ladies?" the girl asked looking at Jane.

"No we're good...thank you."

"You got french fries."

"Yea...I thought we might need to fuel up." She said as Maura had one about to bite into.

"So what are we doing Jane?"

"Patience is a virtue." She said as an answer and smiled grabbing a fry for herself.

They finished and headed out walking towards the Boston Common. Maura had figured out Jane's plan but decided to just enjoy the excitement of the moment. She reached up and slid her arm through Jane's as they walked. They approached a group of people that had gathered for the big moment. "Jane it's the City Light up." she said with excitement in her voice.

"Yep...you guessed it." Jane smiled.

"Did you know that the citizens of Nova Scotia have donated the Christmas tree to Boston since 1961. It commemorates the help given by the people of Boston after a munitions ship explosion in 1917. It killed over 2000 people in Halifax Harbor."

Jane stood back looking at the woman attached to her arm, "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Yes Jane...no one knows everything."

"You sure?" She asked looking at her friend wondering."

"Yes I'm sure about that Jane." Maura said laughing pulling the woman to her missing the warmth of the closeness.

They found a spot in the front just in time for the mayor to wish everyone "happy holidays" and to flip the switch that bathed everyone in lights. Jane watched Maura's eyes widen in child like wonder and couldn't help moving to stand behind her to view the splendor in front of them through her eyes. She was over whelmed herself and slid her arms around the woman's waist in front of her. Maura place her hands on top of Jane's and leaned back into her pulling the detective's arms tighter around her. They stood there for several moments suspended in the silence of magic.

Jane finally gave up her position after about fifteen minuets when she noticed that people had started moving around. The fourth day of Christmas and it had been amazing. She wasn't for sure if she could make the other twenty one days more magical but she sure was going to give it her best effort.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... more fun tomorrow. Merry August Christmas. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for those of you who maybe haven't read any of my other series, you might think you know how this is going to play out. But trust me I love twist and turns. For the most part it probably will end up where you think it will but not how or when. :)**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura sat in her office looking at the Christmas card that had started the activity of the last few days and the promises of days to come. She had lost the deposit she had placed on the room in Paris and was charged a penalty for canceling her flight but it was worth every penny. She decided to leave the card propped up on her desk never thinking that she would be so grateful for an office supply company existing.

She wondered what tonight would have in store. She realized that Christmas Rizzoli style involved a lot of secrets, which started her thinking about standing in a blaze of 80 trees lit up in Christmas flare surrounded by Jane's warm arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She was so lost in the memory that she didn't hear or see Jane in the door way smiling at her.

"Well Dr. Isles I'm not so sure if Santa would approve of that thought your having." She said with a smirk.

"Jane...How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear that sigh that almost blew me into the crime lab."

"Jane..." She said looking at her friend like that is physically impossible.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh the Christmas lights last night. They were amazing."

"In that case I think Santa would let you off the hook." She said smiling. "Now get your coat we have somewhere to be."

"It's 11am Jane...where..." She was cut off by a Jane "really" look.

"Okay give me a minuet."

 **XXXXX**

Thirty minuets later they were pulling up to a church. Maura was puzzled but followed her into a side door. Jane had gotten two boxes out of the car and walked up and handed them to a woman who seemed to know her. She decided to wait for her and noticed in the next room a bunch of children in the process of making home made decorations. She was watching so intently that she didn't notice a young boy until he took her hand. "Hey there."

"Hello. You are pretty."

"Why thank you kind sir." She said causing the boy to smile.

"My name is Sam. It's short for Samuel."

"My name is Maura and I like the name Sam."

He smile again, "Would you like to make some bells? I could show you how."

She looked up to see Jane watching them smiling. She shook her head to go ahead and help. "Yes I would love to make some bells." The boy who never let her hand go pulled her into the room and to his small table.

"Now you have to get everything ready first."

"Oh...I agree totally. A well supplied area is a must for a good outcome."

The boy couldn't stop smiling. "Now we need three Dixie cups, aluminam foil..."

"Aluminum" Maura corrected.

"It's what I said, "aluminam foil..." Maura laughed. "...and lots of different colored ribbons. Miss Nancy will have to give us the bow for the top. We can't do those yet." Maura furrowed her brow like she was totally understanding everything. "Now..." he started "...we take a cup that Miss Nancy has put a hole in the bottom of for us so we don't hurt ourselves." Maura was shaking her head and looking at the cup with total concentration.

Jane was leaning against the door way watching this five year old total teaching her genius friend how to be a child at Christmas. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off the woman until a small hand found hers. She looked down and the hand was attached to a brunette girl that was looking up at her. "Hello"

"Hello." was said back in almost a whisper.

Jane squatted down in front of her. "My name is Jane what is yours?"

"Susan..."

"Hello Susan... were you needing something?"

"That's my twin brother over there with your friend." She said pointing at Maura and Sam.

"Oh... he is doing such a good job teaching her how to make bells."

"Yeah..." She said shifting her weight from one foot to another, "Would you help me make some. I'm not as good as my brother."

"Oh course I will. I have two brothers too."

"Wow..." The girl looked wide eyed. "Do you have a daddy?"

"Yes and a mom." Jane added.

The little girl looked at the floor, "My mommy left to be with Jesus not to long ago." Jane pulled the little girl into a hug. She felt little arms around her neck clinging so much that she couldn't even reach up and wipe the tears from her own eyes. Maura and Sam had finished there first set of bells and Sam was waiting on Miss Nancy to bow them. She had seen Jane and the little girl and had walked close enough to hear the girl say that her mom had died. Jane lift up with the girl in her arms holding tight and Maura wiped both girls tears with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

After a few moments trying to calm the little girl Jane said, "Susan I believe we might better get a move on those bells...don't you think?" No answer was given but she felt a shake of a head so she went with Maura to the twins desk. The women spent the next two hours making Christmas bells and construction paper chains. At 3pm the children were supposed to go and play and that's when Jane and Maura made their exit.

"Jane... Jane..." The lady that had taken the boxes came up to them.

"Yeah..." she said stopping her and Maura's exit.

"Hello I'm Beth..." She said extending her hand to Maura.

"Oh...I'm Maura." She said smiling and shaking the woman's hand after switching all the sacks she was carrying to one hand.

"Jane you always were bad at manors."

"What?" Jane said looking at the woman with a puzzled look.

"Anyway tell your mother thank you again for the clothes."

"Sure...no problem we were in the area on our way to lunch at the mall and it was on the way." Jane said smiling and started to leave needing some air.

"Jane..."

"Yeah..." she turned back looking at Beth.

"The little girl you talked to in there lost her mother three months ago."

"Yeah...she told me."

"That's the point Jane."

Both women looked at her curiously. "She hasn't talked to anyone since her mother died."

"No..." Jane said looking at the woman like she had six heads.

"Yes Jane. Thank you for helping her. Her father tries but it has been very hard on him since his wife died."

"How did she go?" Jane asked wondering.

"Breast cancer."

"That's so awful."

"Well I know you have to leave... but your welcome anytime." She said hoping that Jane would come back and visit the little girl.

"Oh...you'll see us again soon we have been invited to the Christmas party on the 20th." Maura said smiling.

"That's lovely." She said turning to leave.

"Beth..."

"Yes Jane?"

"Is the dad well off?"

"Do you mean is he making it finically?"

"Yes..."

"Ed like us all...in debt. He is a plumber raising two kids without a wife."

Jane took in a deep breath. "Thanks Beth...see you on the 20th."

"Merry Christmas Jane." She said leaving.

"Merry Christmas." Jane replied opening the door for Maura who had two sacks in her hands that were filled with home made bells and construction chains.

"Where are we going now Jane?"

"Shopping... Sometimes believing in Santa means being his helper." Jane said as Maura gave her a knowing look of we are going to be Santa Claus for a plumber and a set of twins.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...20 more days of Christmas cheer. I've almost put myself in the mood for some eggnog. LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

I **have to apologize for not making my deadline on Saturday. I have to confess I do not have a computer right now so I use the library and work to write my stories. The library has limited hours on Saturday & Sunday so I missed it today. :( **

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane came off the elevator and headed towards Maura's office. She immediately had a smile on her face as she approached the woman's office. Even from the hall she could see the red and green construction paper chains decorating the door. When she got closer she saw home made Dixie cup bells hanging in the doorway which she had to duck down to keep from hitting with her head as she entered the office.

"You have the place looking very festive." Jane said smiling at Maura.

"You like?"

"I do. Now are these bells imported from Paris?" She said waving her hand at the them like she was a salesman displaying goods.

"Why no these gems are hand made right here in Boston."

"You don't say?" She retorted as they both laughed.

"It was really fun shopping for the twins but why did you insist on going to Walmart?"

"Maur...if those kids came in wearing clothes from where you wanted to shop, one of two things were going to happen. They would be made fun of or robbed."

"Jane..."

"No Maur...they need things from their surroundings and price range. They aren't Beacon Hill. Your designer clothes don't quit fit the kindergarten fashion of St. Joseph's."

"Do you think I wear designer clothes because I live in Beacon Hill...Jane?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it helps."

Maura smiled, "The clothes I wear make me feel good about myself. I would wear them even if they weren't designer."

Jane looked at her like "really."

"I have told you before I am in awe of what people can create. I am also in awe of how they make me look and feel."

"Come on you don't wear them so people will say "look she has on a Christian Dior or a Chanel?"

"No and yes..." Jane just looked at her confused, "Remember when I told about being a teenager and the girls at boarding school called me Maura the bore-a. Before that they didn't say anything. It was like I didn't exist but when I wore designer clothes they at least acknowledged the clothes. I'm not wearing them for that reason anymore." Jane just stood there looking at the woman trying to comprehend anyone not noticing her. "I wear them because I learned I felt good about myself in them and I love the feel and textures of them."

Jane didn't get a chance to reply because both their phones rang. "Rizzoli" "Isles"

"I'm on my way." was echoed out in unison.

"You riding with me?" Jane asked looking at her questioningly.

"Sure just let me get my bag."

 **XXXXX**

Jane found herself driving over to Maura's by herself in evening traffic. The crime scene they had been called to earlier turned out to be a straight forward suicide by hanging. Maura was finishing the autopsy and Jane wanted to go and make sure that Angela had everything ready for the gingerbread house event she had planned for the evening. She sat at a red light and replayed the conversation that had taken place before the two of them were called away. Maura's and her last words replayed in her head.

 _"Come on you don't wear them so people will say "look she has on a Christian Dior or a Chanel?"_

 _"Yes and no..." Jane just looked at her, "Remember when I told about being a teenager and the girls at boarding school called me Maura the bore-a. Before that they didn't even say anything. It was like I didn't exist but when I wore designer clothes they at least acknowledged the clothes. I do not wear them for that reason anymore. I wear them because I learned I felt good about myself in them and I love the feel and textures of them."_

She drove on pondering how lonely Maura must have been as a child. She thought that little Susan's hand could have been Maura's at that age even though she had a mother raising her. Then she remembered the little arms around her neck and wondered if her friend had ever had a neck to hold onto or had arms around her making her feel safe. She had to read and explain her surroundings as a child because she didn't have a mother like mine." was her last thought as she pulled into the drive way. She let herself into Maura's house and could smell ginger bread and cinnamon and smiled.

"Ma you here?"

"In the kitchen Jane."

She came in and smiled at her mother stirring something on the stove. She went and tapped her on the shoulder turning around Angela was engulfed in a hug.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"For being you ma."

Angela felt of Jane's head, "Are you feeling okay Jane?"

She swatted her mother's hand away, "I'm fine. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"I got everything on your list and there is spaghetti here on the stove for you and Maura's dinner."

"Thanks ma...your the best."

Angela looked at her wearily again, "You sure your feeling okay."

"Would you stop."

"Okay...I'll be at my house if you need anything." She said turning to leave.

"Hey ma..."

"Yeah."

"Beth said thank you for the boxes of clothes."

"She's a nice girl."

"What are all these smells?" They heard asked from around the front door.

"Ma cooked dinner for us and got all the supplies for making a ginger bread house."

Maura's eyes lit up with child like wonder as she headed towards the kitchen. "I've always wanted to make one of those."

Jane's heart melted. Maura's words were like having little Susan's arms around her neck again. She had to excuse her self to the restroom so the two women didn't see the sudden tears gathering in her eyes.

"Is Jane okay?" Maura asked Angela watching her going to the restroom.

"I'm not sure she is acting very strangely. But you are a doctor so I'm leaving her in good hands. Make sure to stir the sauce on the stove some. I left it on simmer." She said leaving.

Maura went over to the stove and lifted the lid and started stirring when Jane came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was engulfed in Jane's arms just like Angela had been. She melted into it lacing her arms around Jane's neck. She wanted to ask what was wrong but feared speaking would stop the embrace. After a few moments Jane pulled back and smiled, "Do you want to eat first or start working on our house."

Maura was caught off guard by the question, "What?"

"Dinner or ginger bread?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." She said trying to stop her head from spinning.

"Tell you what...you go change and then we can decided on what to do first when you get back."

"Okay..." Maura said shakily still not quit sure to make of Jane's affection but not wanting to break the spell either by asking questions.

When she came back down stairs she notice Jane had all the supplies for making the ginger bread house sitting on the table. "I have heard you like everything ready before you start a project."

She smiled a big smile, "You have heard right."

"We can eat on the bar first though if you like or start the house."

She sat down next to Jane at the fully supplied table and smiled, "I have waited a lifetime to build this house let's get started."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... I will be posting another one today Lord willing and if the creeks don't rise.**


	8. Chapter 8

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura had went into work early, it seemed that sleep was harder to do since she was allowing herself to believe in Santa. She also wanted to talk to Angela before Jane came in. Making her way into the café she sat down not seeing the Italian patriarch. She imagined that the woman was in back and would be out soon.

"Okay Mr. Stanley I'll get right on that." was heard as the swinging door swung out and Angela appeared.

"Maura honey you are here early. Do you and Jane have a case?"

"No I was kind of wanting to talk to you."

"Oh...about what?"

"About Jane."

"Is everything okay?" The woman asked as she made her way down the counter to where Maura was sitting.

"Yes...everything is great actually. I haven't seen this side of Jane before."

"Meaning..."

"Well Jane has not been Jane lately and I was wondering what your take on the situation was."

"Maura honey I told you that you had re-sparked her Christmas spirit."

"I didn't do this to Jane...Angela."

"Oh...yes you did. You have given her an excuse to be happy and also to revisit the good hearted side of herself. The jobs you two do can take pieces of your heart right out of you. Jane closed herself off so she wouldn't lose anymore pieces a long time ago. Then you came into her life and she allowed you in but when her father did what he did with the annulment papers it crushed her. Last year she didn't do anything for Christmas but get you a card."

"I knew she was depressed and tried to help but I couldn't get through to her. She was almost unbearable the whole month of December and I was gone to Paris ten days of it."

"I know she was worse when you were gone. Christmas was Frank's and her time. They would do all kinds of stuff together. He had a friend that would get him Bruin tickets and they would have a father/daughter night out and go to the game. That hasn't happened in a very long time."

"That explains a lot."

"Maura... doing this for you has brought my beautiful daughter back. I have missed seeing this side of Jane for so long and it's the main reason I hate her job."

"I understand that." She said looking at her watch, "Oh I have a delivery in five minuets. Thank you for the information Angela." She said standing up.

Angela came around the counter, "No thank you," she said and hugged the woman.

 **XXXXX**

Jane had a goofy grin on her face as she was sitting at her desk thinking about helping Maura put candy canes and gum drops on the roof of their ginger bread house last night.

"What's got you all goofy grinning this morning?" Frankie said coming up to his sister's desk.

"Nothing just in a good mood."

"Yeah... another night with Dr. Isles?"

"I was at Maur's last night. We made a ginger bread house."

"Yeah..." He said raising his eye brows.

"What's up with you Frankie?"

"Jane people are starting to whisper about you and the doc."

"Yeah..." She said in an almost growling tone.

"Yeah...and no offense you two are giving them ammo."

"What are you saying Frankie...spit it out." She said in full blown growl and a Jane stare.

"Jane they think you and the doc or hooking up."

"Really..." She said standing up now. "...and what do you think Frankie?"

"I know the two of you Jane... but what is all the hugging and kissing on the cheek that's going on?"

There it was again Jane thought. The thieves that steal the warmth of any good hearted jester. "You can tell all those small mind people that you are listen to that they can all go and..."

"Good morning Jane." was heard from the door way. She turned and saw Korsak and Frost standing there smiling. Korsak had a box of doughnuts in his hands.

"What's good about it." She said storming off to the restroom before she totally lost it.

The two men looked at Frankie with a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Mrs. Hyde is back...Dr. Jane was so pleasant having around for awhile." Frosted said looking at the direction of the women's restroom.

"Tell me about it." Korsak said opening the doughnut box offering Frost one.

 **XXXXX**

Maura hadn't heard from Jane all day and it was 1 pm. Jane would usually have texted her by now. She was curious on what was going on but didn't want to sound nosy. Looking down at her desk she saw the report of yesterday's suicide and deiced to make a trip up stairs and take the report in person and see what was going on. She walked off the elevator and noticed Jane slumped at her desk starring at the computer screen. This was not a good sign she thought as she walked into the room and started to greet Jane. She never got the chance because Angela came off the elevator yelling Jane's name. The woman turned and saw them both. Ma...Maura what's up. Maura looked at Jane puzzled letting her know that she had no clue.

"Janie..." She said breathlessly.

"Hold on there ma...take a breath."

"Beth called me looking for you..." She spat out.

"Why did she want me?"

"She wants you and Maura. Susan is missing and Sam won't talk...all he does is cry. She doesn't know if she is hurt or been taken. Oh Jane you got to find her."

"Okay ma...sit down. Maura and I are on our way. Frost can you..." She said pointing to her mother.

"Go Jane I got her."

"Thanks..." She said as Maura laid the file on the desk and followed Jane out to the elevators.

They got to the church in half the time thanks to lights, sirens and Jane's led foot. They were met by Beth who was frantic. She said that she believed Sam knew what happened but was in shock. She informed the women as they went inside the twins class room.

"It's okay Beth let Maura talk with Sam. She has already made a connection with him." She said nodding for Maura to go over to Sam who was sitting at his desk with tears running down his face.

"Sam..." Maura said as she knelt down to be on eye level with the boy. He looked up and leapt into her arms sobbing.

"Susan has gone to live with mommy and Jesus." He sobbed out.

All three women's hearts fell to the floor. "Sam...what makes you think that?" She asked softly trying to get answers.

"She went in a hole like mommy and dirt covered her."

Jane was almost in a panic herself now she need more answers faster. "Sam do you remember me?" She asked. He looked up and shook his head yes. "I'm a police officer did someone put Susan in the hole?" She asked as she squatted down to his level. He shook his head no. "Okay...can you show Maura and I where this hole is?"

"No! I don't want to go back there." He said burying his head into Maura's neck sobbing.

Jane' face fell. "Let me try Jane." Maura said softly nodding for them to step back some.

"Sam... if no one put Susan in the hole then she might not be with Jesus yet and she needs mine and your help to get her out of that hole." He pulled away from her and looking into her eyes. "Really?"

Maura shook her head, "Really Sam. Will you show Jane and I where Susan went into the hole?" He shook his head and took her hand and started pulling trying to move the women faster. He took them through a hole in the fence of the church to an over grown vacant lot.

"She fell in over there." He said pointing and starting to go over to the spot.

"Hold on there big guy," Jane said as she held him back and went to investigate with Maura while Beth held on to him.

"Jane it's a ventilation shaft." Maura said looking down the hole just big enough for a small child to fall through.

"There aren't any mines around here."

"No but subway tunnels need air shafts especially at the time they are being dug."

"I'm on it..." She said as she called Frost for information and for back up.

 **XXXXX**

They were now two hours into Susan being missing with no word of the little girls status. Maura was with Sam and his father Ed at the church. Jane was with the crew who were widening out the shaft to see where it led. Finally they saw a tunnel but no child. Jane jumped down into the tunnel before anyone could stop her. She saw what looked like a small light to the right of her. She pulled her gun and flashlight and went towards it. As she got nearer she noticed a small figure and a tall figure. She waited till she got closer to call out for the girl fearing the tall figure would run or hurt the smaller one.

She was almost close enough to make out who they were when a bright flash of light blinded her for a few moments. It was like a head light had been turned on. "Susan!" Jane yelled hoping the small figure was her and still there.

"Jane..." She said as she ran towards her. "You came like he said you would."

Jane looked around trying to see where the man had went as she pulled the little girl to her legs, "Like who said?"

"Santa"

Jane looked down at the girl, "Where did Santa go?"

"He twinkled his nose and left when you got here."

Jane couldn't see anyone and felt they were safe so she bent down to the little girl who was covered in dirt. "What were you and Santa doing down here?" She asked softly hoping to find out if the little girl had been hurt in anyway.

"We were talking around the fire he built." She said pointing to the small fire burning in front of her. "I fell in a hole and ended up here. I was so scared and cold until Santa showed up. He said that you would find me because you are a helper." Jane looked around the tunnel again feeling spooked herself. "We talked a lot. He told me that he couldn't bring my mommy back to me for Christmas like I was asking but promised I would like what he did bring."

"Susan why did you leave the church in the first place?"

"I was going to try and find you."

"Me...why?"

"You are a police officer and mommy always said to find one when we were in trouble."

"Why did you think you were in trouble?"

"Not me...my daddy."

"Why is he in trouble?"

"I heard aunt Joanne say that daddy was being laid off and that was going to be trouble for him."

"Oh...I see. You thought I could help your daddy." She said as the little girl shook her head yes.

"Well let's go and find your daddy and we will talk about this more later okay." She said as she holstered her gun and lifted the little girl up in her arms.

 **XXXXX**

The gang met at the Dirty Robber later for drinks and dinner as Jane told them everything the little girl had said. They were all at a lose of words about everything but were very thankful Susan was okay. Maura and Jane were the last two left at the table.

"What a day." Jane said taking a swig of her beer. "You know I had planned to take you out to see the lights at Nantucket tonight and see the singing Santa out front of my favorite seafood place."

"That's okay Jane after everything I believe we have had all the Santa sightings we can handle for one day."

"Yeah sometimes I guess Santa appears when you least expect him too." She said as they both laughed and left the subject alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... Where is Santa appearing in your life? A thought to ponder on. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura was coming down the stairs after her shower. She and Jane had court all day making both of them a little edgy. They both couldn't seem to keep their minds off of the twins during court. Maura had taken the stand twice that day to explain or defend the forensics in two murder trails. Both times she found her eyes wondering over to meet Jane's. Her scientific brain was having a hard time putting a Rizzoli style Christmas into perspective but she had to admit loving every moment of her friends attention. Tonight was movie night and Jane had told her it was going to be all the shows she loved as a kid. The door bell rang as she was pouring herself a glass of wine.

She went to the door and opened it to a full handed Jane, "Here let me help you." She said as she took the pizza box that Jane was juggling with a sack of something and dvds.

"Thanks...had my hands full."

"What's in the bag?"

"It's my favorite Christmas sugar cookies shaped as Christmas trees." She said smiling at Maura.

"There is little nutritional value in your proposed dinner Jane."

"Your point?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"I just felt the need to say it out loud like we were being bad." Maura said laughing.

"Hey...say what you need but I'm eating. I'm starved after all day in court." She said as she placed the pizza and dvds on the bar and headed around to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"Can I see what you have brought to watch?"

Jane came and snatched up the dvds before she could get to them. "Sorry Dr. Isles...that is on a need to know bases." She said smiling and lifted an eye brow in a challenging jester as she stuffed the dvds down the inside of her shirt.

Maura looked up at her friend and had to laugh at the woman. She had to consciously make an effort to keep from licking her lips. The thought of wrestling the woman for the dvds was so tempting and yet she decided to wait for the perfect moment to engage her foe. Jane swigged on her beer when Maura entered her personal space and looked the woman in the eye. "You Jane Rizzoli are a mess to say the least."

Jane turned from her not realizing Maura had gotten close enough to unbutton two of her shirts buttons. She was smirking thinking she had won as she reached up to get plates for them when she felt a swift hand in and out of her shirt. She turned shocked to a smiling Maura Isles holding up the dvds doing a victory dance until Jane went by her snatching the dvds. Maura chased her until Jane stepped over the couch with her long legs so that they were on opposite sides bent down both gauging which way the other would go.

"You better watch it Dr. Isles this competitive nature could upset Santa."

"You started this Rizzoli."

Jane stood up straight. She never had heard Maura call her by her last name. It was kind of sexy. "Wait where did that come from." She thought but never got to answer herself as Maura went by snagging the dvds out of her hands. "Oh... you little..."

"What you going to do about it." Maura said laughing.

Jane came and caught her up and was holding her on her left shoulder. "The dvds Maur."

"Put me down."

"Dvds then I put you down."

"Jane..."

"Maur..."

She heard the dvds hit the floor and sat the woman down as she picked up the dvds. Which she sat in a chair at the table that she promptly sat on and smiled. "Dinner may not have nutritional value but you got your calisthenics in for the day. She said as she picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite out of it. Maura smiled and handed her the beer she had left on the counter and a plate from the abandoned cabinet.

"You win I will find out when you put them in the player." She said as she took a drink of her wine. "Would you like a shower before we start? You have some sweats and a t-shirt in the guest room." She said sweetly.

"Yes I would but I know your coy moves Dr. Isles. The dvds will be traveling with me up stairs behind a locked bathroom door." She said as Maura smiled shaking her head.

 **XXXXX**

Jane returned down stairs after her shower with the dvds in her hands. She saw Maura sitting on the couch and grabbed a beer and went to sit beside her. She noticed Maura was quite and had her hand over her mouth. She looked down and saw the bag of cookies she brought by Maura's leg then she saw crumbs from it to the woman's mouth. "Dr. Isles I can't leave you alone for one moment can I?" No answer. "Did you get caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"

Maura shook her head no trying not to laugh with her mouth full. "You know you will get hives if you lie and let's not mention what Santa will think." She said with an eye brow raised smirking. Maura still shook her head no. "The evidence is stacked against you there missy. I see a trail of crumbs from the bag that seems to end at the hand you are using to conceal the rest of the evidence."

Maura removed her hand a fraction, "My hand wasn't in a jar but a bag." She said as she covered her mouth again laughing.

"Technicalities there Maur... technicalities." She said and shook her head from side to side. "I'll let you off the hook if I can have one too." She said smiling a beaming smile. Maura dropped her hand and handed the bag to Jane who took one. "You ready for the first dvd?" Maura shook her head yes as she was still chewing on the whole half cookie that she had tried to hide from Jane in her mouth. "Good... it's going to be _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ in honor of your fantasy." She said placing the dvd in the player and sat back on the couch. They got comfortable with Maura scooting up into Jane's side. They made it through _Santa Claus is Coming To Town,Rudolph, How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ and a bag of Christmas tree sugar cookies.

"It's getting late I should go you got the Governor's Party to go to tomorrow."

"Come with me." The words were out before she realized it.

Jane looked down out her, "To the Governor's Party?"

"Yes... It's expected to have a plus one and I do not know anyone that I want as my plus one more than you."

Jane smiled, "Maura I'm not the going to the ball type and what will people think?"

"Maybe not but you are the Christmas spirit type and I could careless about what they think come with me Jane...please?" She asked with the puppy dog expecting look that always got her way with Jane.

"Okay...Okay...just stop the puppy eyes." She said getting up and leaving. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Thank you Jane."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to believe."

Jane smiled and melted on the inside. "Good night Maur."

"Good night Jane."

"What have I just got myself into. The Governor's party. Really...are you crazy?" She thought on the way to the car.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... this was a fun moment with just the ladies being themselves.**


	10. Chapter 10

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura laid in her bed feeling guilty at tricking Jane into going to the Governor's Party. Everything she had said was the truth though. There wasn't another person on earth that she wanted to go with more than Jane. Surely, that had to count for something. She had called the governor yesterday morning asking for help with Ed the twins dad's situation. She had explained everything that had happened and he had the bright idea of having all of them to the party so he could speak with his old buddy Thomas. He thought having the city's hero with the twins there wouldn't hurt softening of the mayor's heart and help get the man a job. Her phone rang pulling her out of her musings.

"Good morning Jane."

"No I have taken care of everything just be here at 1pm."

"No go ahead and eat lunch and take a shower because we will be heading to the party once we get back here."

"No I have arranged a car for the evening so we do not have to worry about transportation."

"Jane...I didn't do that so you could get drunk." She said laughing.

"Okay...see you then."

Maura looked over at the clock and decided it was time to get the day started hopefully it wouldn't end in a disaster. She headed down the stairs to her coffee machine and saw Angela in the kitchen over the stove.

"Good morning Maura."

"Good morning Angela."

"There is coffee in the pot and I can make you some bunny pancakes."

"Thank you but I'm not feeling worthy of bunny pancakes at the moment."

"What's wrong?"

Maura sat at the bar and flopped her head down on top of it. "I sort of tricked Jane into going with me to the party tonight."

"Wait my Janie is going to the Governor's Christmas party with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear..."

"Yep..."

"Maura what made you ask her?"

Lifting her head, "It's for the greater good. It was the governor's idea to have her and the twins there to show the mayor what a good idea it would be to hire Ed at Public Works."

"The mayor is going to be there?"

"Yes..." She said dropping her head back on the counter top again.

"Jane hates him Maura."

"I know."

"Lord you do need bunny pancakes before world war three starts tonight."

"Don't remind me Angela."

"How did you get her to agree to go?"

"I asked her to go with me."

"So she doesn't know?"

"No..."

"Well keep one of the twins near her at all times. She won't do anything drastic in front of them."

Maura lifted her head up with a glimmer of hope that tonight wouldn't end too badly. "Thank you Angela." She said smiling half heartedly. The twins were going to be the key she thought as she drank the coffee Angela sat in front of her.

 **XXXXX**

"Maur I have been dunked, prodded, poked, and painted I want a beer." Jane said as she turned the door knob to the front door.

"Jane it will mess up your lipstick."

"I..."

"Jane you are beautiful!" was yelled before a flurry of flashes from an old camera came.

"God ma...blind me why don't ya." She said holding up her hand blocking the lights from her eyes.

"Sorry...Midnight blue is really your color Jane. You are gorgeous in that gown. Now you two come over here and let me take a picture of the two of you."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to my junior prom again? I know I'm in heels, a uncomfortable dress and my mother thinks she is the paparazzi."

"Jane..." Maura said laughing at her friends whining.

"Janie come let me have a picture. I get so few of you like this."

"Okay...but this counts as a Christmas gift."

"And what a beautiful one it is. Seeing my girls all elegant going to the Governor's Christmas party."

"You had to tell her..." Jane growled looking back at Maura.

"It came up in conversation this morning."

"Of course it did. My mother would have to move in with the one woman in the world that can't lie and is my best friend." She said groaning.

"Dressing up once in awhile doesn't kill you Janie. Smile..." She said before her daughter could reply. Then the door bell rang.

"That's the car service right on time. Come on Jane we do not want to be late." She said as she got a glare from the woman who was heading towards the refrigerator but never got there because Angela intercepted her and started pushing her towards the front door.

"They better have beer at the this thing is all I got to say." She growled as she walked out the front door.

Maura looked back at Angela and mouthed a "thank you." "I'm sure they will Jane." She said as she looped her hand through Jane's arm as she passed by.

 **XXXXX**

The car pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver opened Jane's door while the valet opened Maura's. She showed the man her invitation and was invited into the event. Maura slipped her arm through Jane's once again just to keep a gage of the woman's temperament.

"Wow...so this is what my tax dollars pay for?"

"Jane..."

"What? I always wondered."

"Please... behave tonight for me. I know you hate politics but let's just enjoy ourselves." Maura pleaded.

Jane looked down into hazel eyes that were reflecting green from the emerald green dress gown that Maura had on. She couldn't keep up her grumpy mood looking into those eyes. Okay Maur... for you I'll be good."

"Thank you." She said as she tippy toed up and kissed the woman on the cheek in gratitude.

"Dr. Isles and..." the governor started saying.

"Detective Rizzoli sir...it's an honor." She said extending her hand to shake his.

"Detective Rizzoli...yes I have heard a lot about you recently."

"Sir?" Jane said wondering what she had done now.

"I heard your a hero jumping into air shafts saving little girls."

"Oh...that. Any officer would have done the same sir."

"Not according to a certain..."

"Jane...Maura..." Came little voices that soon were around both women's legs. Jane looked at Maura wondering what was going on as she bent down for Susan to hug her.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Jane asked as she smiled.

"We came to watch you get an sward." Sam said smiling.

"An award." Maura corrected.

"It's what I said a sward."

They all laughed and headed into the main party room where they saw Ed talking to a man in a Santa Claus suit. "Whose in the Santa outfit?" Jane leaned over and whispered asking Maura.

"The mayor."

Jane couldn't help but start laughing. That was the first enjoyable thing she had seen all day except for the twins.

"Shhh...Jane..."

"Sorry Maur but I enjoyed that."

The evening went better than Maura had thought it would. She managed to keep Jane away from Santa until the very end. The guest gathered around to listen to their host. We have a special guest with us who had asked a very special request of Santa Claus this year. I believe that one of Santa's helpers may have been able to make that request come true and Santa is here to announce it." He said and handed the floor over to the mayor in the Santa suit.

"Ho ho ho...that's true governor I'm here to announce that Ed Anderson will be working for Boston Water and Sewer starting in January." The twins ran to Santa hugging him then to their dad who was speechless with tears in his eyes. "Hold on that's not all. Detective Rizzoli come here." Jane took a deep breath and went to stand by the man that she loathed. "It has come to my attention that you have been a city hero again so I wanted to give you the city's humanitarian award for your selfless act of saving this beautiful girl." He said as he placed a medal around her neck.

"Thank you sir but any officer would have done the same." She smiled as lights went off with photographs being taken for the morning addition. After all the uproar she was trying to leave the room not wanting all the fuss over what she did. Maura caught up to her about the time she made it to the doors leading outside.

"Jane...are you okay?"

"No...they made a spectacle of everything."

"I do not think so."

"Maur... they made Ed's hardship and my helping Susan into a political circus.

"Jane... maybe all this was fates way of helping Ed get a job for his family and restoring two little ones belief in Santa Claus and good."

Jane looked at her and she knew, "You did all this."

"Not all of it Jane... I called the governor yesterday hoping to help Ed out is all. The rest was his idea."

"So you wouldn't have invited me if the governor hadn't asked?"

Maura took a deep breath knowing this was a tricky question to answer, "I wouldn't have asked you because I knew you wouldn't have enjoyed it not because I didn't want you with me." She said answering the woman as honestly as she could.

Jane waited a moment then brushed Maura's hair off her shoulders looking at her skin, "No hives...you are being truthful."

"Yes I am Jane... It seemed the only way to help Ed, was through you and Susan's story." Jane stood there looking off into the distance lost in what Maura had said. "Jane...what is it?"

"Oh sorry... something Susan said in the tunnel. She said Santa told her "I was a helper and that she would like what he brought her even though he couldn't bring her mommy back to her."

"Well that seems to fit."

"I don't know Maur...ever since we started this whole Santa thing the world has become strange. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Maybe we are both starting to believe in Santa Claus?"

"Maybe..." She said as they both went back into the party shaking their heads.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... Just in case I have readers not familiar with the movies in the previous chapter. They are only about twenty five minutes long. That is why they could watch four in one night. All four equaled basically one movie.**

 **I have amazing things planed and I know it seems like forever...like Christmas... but I am building towards some wonderful events...promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

It was Sunday football and dinner at Maura's. Angela was over the stove stirring a pan of fudge that she was showing Maura how to make, when Jane came in and made her presence known. She had brought a box in and sat it on the table and turned and smiled at Angela. "Guess what I found ma?" The two women looked up at the smiling brunette with questioning faces. "The box of Christmas stockings we made at nonna's when we were kids."

"You mean the ones that were made the year you were twelve and you tried to use pantyhose as your stocking." Angela looked at Maura, "Jane said she should at least get the benefit once a year of dual feet if she was going to have to wear them."

"Yep...and here they are." Jane said pulling out a small pair of nylon hose with all kinds of runs and holes in them.

"Jane pantyhose can't hold a lot of weight." Maura said through giggles.

"She found that out after nonna showed her so then they made her a permanent one out of felt." Angela said smiling at her daughter as Jane pulled out a big red stocking with her name on it.

"Well I will give you an A for effort Jane." Maura said smiling.

"Hey I hated those things. I thought I could get out of wearing them a month of Sundays if they were hanging on the mantel." She said with a smirk. "But now it's your turn to make a Christmas stocking with your name on it."

"Really?" Maura said as her eyes lit up in excitement.

There it was the look that melted Jane's heart every time she saw it. "Yes...how else will Santa get the candy and small stuff he brings to you?"

"Better make one Maura or Santa will drop your stuff in that black hole of a stocking Jane has over there with her name one it." Angela said smiling.

"Hey my stocking isn't a black hole. It's just big because I wish for a lot. Nonna always told me to dream big." She said coming around to see what was in the pot her mother was now pouring into a buttered dish.

"Yes she did sweet heart...yes she did." Angela said kissing Jane on the cheek. "Say...How did the party go last night?"

"Jane was a hit." Maura said smiling at the woman.

"Really?" Angela asked surprised.

"Yeah ma I can be civil and the governor even like the Christmas card Maura sent him with my thumb print on it." She said smiling a beaming smile at Maura who was cringing at the memory of the governor asking what the blob was and Jane telling him it was the added bonus of Christmas atmosphere. Then explaining what it truly was and how it came to get on the card. "He really liked the idea of the kids cards and said he was going to get them next year for the ones that he sent out but minus the Christmas atmosphere. His loss." Jane said snatching a piece of fudge that had already set and cooled.

"Sorry Maura." Angela leaned over and whispered to her.

"It's okay Angela it gave her something to talk about other than the mayor." They both looked at each other with a knowing look.

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Oh...we were just wondering when your brothers were getting here. Maura said she would help with some wrapping and I do not want them snooping." Angela said as a way of explanation.

"They said they would be here around 2pm for the beginning of the Patriots game. But I have dibs on Maura right now. I want to finish her stocking before the game."

"Okay...I'll let you steal my star pupil for a couple of hours. Are you going to show her how to hand sew it like nonna taught you?"

"I'm going to try but I may need your help with the loop."

"No problem." She said as she went back to cutting up the fudge that had settled and firmed in the pan.

"Okay Maura come here we have to get everything out on the table. A well organized table is a must for a good out come." She said repeating Maura's words that she had said to Sam while making the Christmas bells.

"Oh...Can we make the twins stockings too?" She said more excitedly about theirs than her own.

"Sure...I think that's a wonderful idea."

They set about making three stockings and before they knew it the whole gang had gathered to watch the game as they were putting the finally touches on the stockings.

"Jane...you know next Monday night is the Brady against Manning game?" Frankie asked reminding his sisters the Patriots played the Colts at Foxboro.

"I know. Maur is it okay if we meet over here next Monday?"

"Sure Jane that shouldn't be a problem." She said with a funny look on her face.

"You okay there Maur?"

"Yes I just thought of something I need to handle by next week." She said deflecting as best as she could. Jane started to press more but the crowd on the T.V. erupted into a cheer as the Patriots scored a touchdown and distracted her. Maura caught Korsak in the kitchen about an hour later and talked to him about the issue she needed his help in solving. He smiled and convinced her that everything would be handled.

During halftime Maura and Jane hung all the families stockings. Maura stood back and looked at the mantel with all the Rizzoli's names across it and hers beside Jane's and smiled. Jane had gone to the restroom and was on her way back in when she saw Maura starring at the stockings. She came up to the woman who had a tear running down her cheek and wiped it away and hugged her then sat down patting the seat beside her. She knew Maura didn't want attention drawn to her at the moment but also knew she needed physical warmth near as her emotions were over whelming her. Jane decided that believing in Santa was a full time job and that she was enjoying every moment of it through her friends eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... I have to tell y'all something though. I was off for two days and when I came back to work there were sugar cookies in shape of stars there and a man who only works two days a week brought in his homemade fudge. He had no clue I was writing about Christmas. It's weird but looking a lot like Christmas time in the city. Maybe we all will have some miracle August Christmas happenings. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

It was Monday morning and the gang had a great time watching football the day before. Frost had been in the locker room when Frankie and a couple of robbery detectives came in and were on another row of lockers. He could hear the conversation about Jane and Maura going to the governor's party together. He heard the questions Frankie was fielding and knew that he would have to run interference if Jane was to keep the good mood she had came in with. He heard the detectives leaving and then Frankie mumbling to himself that he needed to find Jane.

"Hey Frankie..." he said coming around the coner just in time to catch the young man before he stormed out.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh... I've been looking for you my man. I need some files from cold storage for the Terino case. Could you get those for me?" He said handing Frankie a list of bogus and real files he had pre-made for this particular emergency.

"Yeah...just as soon as I talk to Jane."

"Well I kind of need them pretty quickly." He said pointing at the list trying to make his point.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...I'll talk to Jane when I get back then." He said leaving the locker room.

"Not if we can help it because you will be eating dust up until Christmas before you talk to her." He said laughing out loud at the pack he and Korsak had made to keep Frankie away from Jane. They knew he was a trigger for Dr. Jane to turn into Mrs. Hyde and they were bound and determined not to let that happen.

 **XXXXX**

The morning had been a pleasant one so far. Jane looked at her watch and it said noon. She looked around and saw Korsak watching animal videos and saw Frost texting someone. "Hey have either one of you seen or heard from my brother today?" They both shrugged their shoulders. "That's odd he texted that he needed to talk to me this morning.'

"He probably got snowed under some paperwork or something." Frost said looking up at Jane.

"Yeah your probable right. If you see him tell him that I'm going to lunch with Maura and I will not be back unless we get a case."

"Sure Jane no problem." Korsak said looking up at her as she left. He then looked at Frost, "Frankie's snowed under a pile of dusty paperwork that is." He said as they both cracked up laughing.

"What's next in the progression to keep him away from her?" Frost asked.

"I called a buddy of mine and he will be placed on a twelve hour traffic detail starting tomorrow at 5pm for a week."

"Nice..." Frost said as they both smiled and went back to what they were doing before Jane left.

 **XXXXX**

Jane walked down the hall towards Maura's office and could hear Christmas carols coming from the room as she got closer and an idea hit her on what and where to possibly go that evening. She stood in the doorway and knocked getting Maura's attention from a file she was looking at.

"You busy or can we do lunch?"

"Lunch sounds like a lovely idea." She said smiling at the woman who had homemade bells hanging to the side of her head. "What are you thinking of having?"

"I thought we could go to that Thai place you like by the mall and then do some shopping afterwards if you want and have the time."

"Actually I do have the time since I'm not leaving for Paris this year." She said gathering up a few files in her hands, "Just let me give these to Suzie and let her know my plans and we can leave."

"Good...I'll wait for you here then." Jane said giving her a beaming smile. She pulled Maura's Santa letter from her pocket and decided to just ask the woman what the hell a Matryoshka doll was. She had forgotten to google it while she was up stairs. She knew that a history lesson would follow but that's the price you pay for being a genius's best friend. Pondering that thought she decided it would be easier to listen to the information with a full stomach so she would wait until after lunch to ask.

"Jane...You ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

"You were in some serious thought. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect let's go and eat." She said as she placed her hand at the small of Maura's back ushering her to the elevators.

 **XXXXX**

Jane had been mistaken about the full stomach theory before asking about the doll. She now remembered "one is weighted down by food and can't run from the google mouth if necessary." She thought to her self as Maura was in full blown explanation.

"...Matryoshka means little matron. They are sometimes mistakenly called babushka dolls meaning grandmother dolls. Vasily Zvyozdochkin was a craftsman who carved the first set while designer Sergy Malyutin painted them in 1890. The first set contained eight pieces but the largest set has fifty one pieces created by Youlia Berenznitskaia of Russia completed in 2003..."

"Stop!" Jane yelled.

Maura stopped in mid sentence and got a down cast look. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Jane felt like a dog for yelling, "I'm sorry Maura... you get going and my average brain just can't keep up and then I get lost following you then frustrated because I'm not as smart." She admitted for the first time in their friendship.

"Jane... I'm sorry. I get caught up in the facts especially in the things that fascinate me." She said looking back up at Jane.

"Is that why you want one of these dolls?"

"Yes and no... I have always admired the ingenuity that brought about the dolls but I look at them as a statement of the many persons that dwell inside. They obviously are meant to show that in one woman a family is born. But I believe that it also shows how multifaceted a woman can be."

"What do you mean?"

Maura looked at Jane and thought a moment, "Within you Jane I see a beautiful smart woman who can be a protector, friend, competitor, daughter, sister, and several other things. All those characteristics are contained in one outward doll we call Jane." She said opening up the first doll within her own self to show Jane her thoughts and feeling for her. They sat there for several moments in silence until Maura broke it fearing she had said something wrong, "Jane..."

"Hum...oh sorry I was just thinking about what you said. That really does make sense." Jane said as Maura beamed a smile at Jane. "Are you ready to shop till I drop now?" She asked smiling knowing how true that statement was going to be.

 **XXXXX**

They had went from store to store with minimal whining from Jane. She had been so lost in what Maura had said about her at lunch she really didn't have time to think of whines. What other things did Maura see in her she wondered.

"Jane..."

"Hum..."

"You are as far away from our conversation as that waning moon up there." She said pointing up to the moon that was shining thru broken cloud cover as they walked to Maura's front door.

"Sorry Maur...shopping wears me out."

"Did we go to where you had planned for us to go?" She asked realizing that the mall wasn't Jane's favorite place.

"No... we shopped instead. I was going to take us to listen to the carolers out in front of Brattie's book store but we can do that another time. Christmas is about being spontaneous and giving to others what they like... and you really liked the mall am I right?"

"Yes... I had fun today but on line keeps one from the crowds."

"The crowds are a part of the Christmas atmosphere."

"If you say so..." She said smiling at Jane, "Would you like some coffee or a beer?"

"No I'm really tired and I have a great surprise planned for tomorrow so if you do not mind I'm going to head home."

"Sure... I understand. Is everything okay?" She asked in a small voice.

Jane realized her behavior was causing Maura to doubt herself. She walked over to the woman and pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything is perfect. I just need to talk to Santa and see how he does it. I'm whooped... maybe it's all the sugar from the cookies that keeps him shopping?" She said as she let her muscles droop so Maura was having to hold her up.

"I do not think that's it Jane. He has thousands of elves that help him remember."

Jane pulled back from her, "That's got to be it." She said smiling at her best friend as she headed to the front door. "Good night Maur see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jane." Maura said coming up behind her closing and locking the door.

Jane looked up and thought, "She even knows what moon it is. How can she think I'm smart or beautiful for that matter? I look at moon and it's just a rock in the sky." She asked but was too tired to wait for an answer. "Being Santa's helper was going to have to include vitamins at some point," she thought to herself as she started the car. "The woman could give Santa's elves a run for their money in the shopping department," was Jane's last thought as she pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... tomorrow will be a sweet moment in our ladies journey in this story. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. She thought about her and Maura's day of shopping but mostly the conversation at lunch. She would close her eyes and Maura's voice would start _"Within you Jane I see a beautiful smart woman who can be a protector, friend, competitor, daughter, sister, and several other things. All those characteristics are contained in one outward doll we call Jane."_

She finally threw the covers off herself and got up in search of her laptop after getting frustrated. "Where does one find Russian Matryoshka dolls anyway?" She thought to herself then started a search on line for them in Boston. She actually found a Russian doll boutique in the back bay area. She wrote the address down and went to start a pot of coffee. "It was going to be a long day if she was starting the black liquid gold at 6am," she thought. After the first cup she started thinking of her plans with Maura for that evening and remembered she needed to text her to dress warmly today or bring warm casual clothes. She laughed at herself thinking, "Is there such a thing as casual in Maura Isles closet."

 **XXXXX**

Jane made it into BPD and decided to stop in and see her mother. "Good morning Jane." Came a familiar voice to her left. It was the voice that had kept her awake half the morning belonging to Maura Isles.

"Morning Maur..."

"Did you get some rest?"

Jane looked at her puzzled like the woman knew her voice had been a direct line to keeping her eye lids wide open since 5am that morning.

"Jane?"

"Hum..."

"Did you sleep well after our day of shopping yesterday?" Maura asked again.

"Oh...yeah like a baby." She said smiling trying to play her previous look off.

"Well I see that sleep hasn't helped you from being distracted." Maura said with a half smile but still with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I was just wondering where ma was." She said again trying to deflect, "I see you got my text about wearing something warm. That sweater really looks nice on you."

"Thank you Jane." Maura beamed at the complement, "So where are we going tonight?"

"Nice try there Dr. Isles but it is a surprise that you will have to wait for." Jane said smiling and finally feeling like she was back in her groove.

"Janie...Maura..."

"Hi ma... have you seen Frankie?"

"Yeah he was in here this morning. It seems he is on traffic detail this week from 5pm till 5am."

"Who did he tick off?" Jane asked cringing at her mother's words.

"He doesn't know but he has it until next Monday."

"Tell him to hang in there and to dress warmly it's suppose to start snowing this weekend."

"He knows." She said laughing as the ladies left to go up stairs. They didn't see Frost and Korsak giggling in the corner over the last part of their conversation. "We better stop laughing or we are going to get coal in our stocking for Christmas Frost." Korsak said as they both busted up laughing again.

 **XXXXX**

Maura had worked on the end of year statistics all day. She had wondered what Jane had planned that she was being so secretive about and why had the woman left for lunch without even checking with her. That was highly unusual since they ate lunch together most days. But in a way she was glad to have the private time to finish up her own surprise for Jane without any questions from the inquisitive woman.

She was typing up her final summery of the crime labs productivity through out the year when Jane appeared at her door with a bright smile. "Hey you."

"Jane...hello."

"Are you ready to grab something to eat from the Robber?"

"It's like deja vu."

"How's that?" Jane asked not following Maura's train of thought.

"Last week we ate at the Dirty Robber then we went to the City Light Up. That was just magical." Maura said as she got a far away look remembering the magical night.

"Oh..." Jane said smiling, "Well tonight I hope will rank right up there with that one." She said loving the child like wonder that flashed on her friends face.

Maura noticed that Jane had a gym bag with her. "What's that for?" She asked pointing to the bag.

"So many questions there Dr. Isles. You are just going to have to be patient because Santa doesn't reveal his secrets." She said smirking.

Maura loved when Jane was in her element. It gave her the feeling that tonight was going to be special because Jane had her "I'm in charge" swagger on.

 **XXXXX**

After the ladies had dinner with Maura eating most of Jane's fries and her whining about it and threating to make her get her own they left for the night's surprise. The night had a bite of wind making it feel colder than it was out. While walking Maura noticed that they were again walking to where ever it was they were going. This time she had no clue where they were going so she just slipped her arm through Jane's trusting her best friend for another amazing evening. They walked through Boston Common around Frog Pond.

"Look Jane everyone is ice skating." Maura said smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know and we are going to as well." She said with a bright smile patting the gym bag over her shoulder.

Maura tightened her grip on Jane's arm and pulled her to a complete stop. "Hey ease up on the death grip there Maur." She said shaking her arm free of the grip, "What's up?"

"I have only tried it once as a child and it wasn't pretty Jane." Maura said in a small panic.

"It's all good. You didn't have me to teach you back then." Jane said pulling the woman into a hug. "I promise it will be alright and fun."

She looked up into warm brown eyes and took a deep breath, "Well I have always loved the movie _The Bishops Wife_." She said as she gained her courage. Jane looked at her confused having no clue to what the movie was about let alone why it applied to their skating tonight but she just smiled because it seemed to give Maura courage to do it.

They found a spot to put on the skates that Jane had in the gym bag which Maura had questioned earlier. Jane put her skates on first so she could help Maura with hers. She let the woman start but knew that she would have to re-lace them again. Beginners always tied them to tight are not tight enough. She smiled as Maura tried to watch her to learn how to do it correctly. Jane stood up and Maura started to do the same until Jane put a hand on her shoulder, "Whoa there a moment... I need to re-lace your skates. "

"Why?" Maura asked puzzled because they looked exactly like Jane's.

"You have them too tight." She said bending down on one knee retying the skates as she looked up every few moments into pure green eyes that were focused on her. She was amazed that she didn't want the moment to end. All her life she was either pushing to do something or bored because there wasn't anything to do. But here in this moment tying Maura's skates she wanted it to last as long as it could. She wasn't in a hurry to get out on the ice for once in her life she was happy right where she was. She stood and held out her hand to help the woman up on her skates. "Don't look doowwnnn."

"JANE!" Was yelled as Maura fell taking her friend with her. Jane started laughing. "It's not funny." Maura said in a pout.

Jane looked at her pout and smiled, "Maur you are going to fall tonight just have fun with it." The woman just looked at her with a glare then busted out laughing seeing that Jane was sprawled out on the ice on her butt with her.

"Okay...first rule." Jane started, "No looking down. Second...no leaning backwards on your skates. Hold your arms forward to help you balance yourself." She waited to see if the woman understood what she was saying, "You ready to try it again?" Maura smiled and shook her head yes. They skating slowly together until Maura got use to the skates. Soon she got over confident and took off away from Jane not realizing she didn't know how to stop. "JANE...I CAN"T STOP!"

"Bend your knees, weight forward and turn your toes inward." Jane said hoping her verbal commands were going to be enough but realized she had to take out in a full blown skate after the runaway doctor. She was heading straight for an unsuspecting couple like a bowling ball on a mission for a seven ten split pick up. Jane caught up to the woman just in time to save the couple. "Come on killer let's just skate together." She said as she remained behind Maura with her arms around her waist. Maura smiled and placed her hands over Jane's and enjoyed the warmth.

"I had it there for a few moments." Maura said excitedly.

"Yes you did...and if you never had to stop you could have won an Olympic gold medal." She said laughing.

"Jane..." Maura said patting Jane's hand in a mock insulted jester.

They were quiet for several turns around the pond enjoying the lights, people, and the presence of each other. It was getting close to time for the park to close. During the weekdays it closed at 9pm but the ladies didn't care they skated right up until the employees threatening to call the police if they didn't leave which only made the them laugh. Jane followed Maura over and helped her take her skates off before taking her own off.

"This has been a wonderful night Jane. Thank you for teaching me how to ice skate." Maura said reaching out and cupping her friend's cheek. Jane looked into green eyes and for a fleeting moment saw desire staring back at her taking her breath and speech away. "Are you okay Jane?"

"I'm wonderful Maura." She said smiling pushing the pure unadulterated fear down to her toes so she wouldn't show it to Maura. "Let's go and get some hot cocoa and warm banana bread that I know is waiting for us at your house." She said smiling and changing the subject.

"How do you know this?" Maura asked as she slipped her arm through Jane's as they walked to BPD to get their cars.

"Ma just texted me that the cocoa was on the stove and the bread would be out of the oven by the time we get there." Jane smiled, "I love when the elves have perfect timing."

"Jane... Angela isn't an elf."

"No but she can act like a troll sometimes trust me." She said as they both laughed getting into their cars and heading towards hot cocoa and banana bread.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... more to come. This is a savory story and I will not rush it but never forget I have rated it M for a reason. So when the mood hits do not be surprise. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked into the Division One Cafe needing a cup of coffee. The late nights at Maura's was catching up with her not to mention the chill of sitting on the ice had caused. She had forgotten just how cold it could be to sit on the ice. It had been a long time since she had fallen because she was an excellent skater. That was until Maura pulled her down with her.

"Good morning Jane... Would you like some eggs?" Angela asked seeing her daughter getting coffee.

"I'm not feeling the eggs today ma. Could I have some mac and cheese?"

"That is not a healthy breakfast Jane." She said frowning at her daughter.

"I'm not going for healthy ma. I'm going with hot stick to my ribs comfort food."

"How about some hot oatmeal instead?"

Jane frowned, "Yeah...okay but I want toast too."

"You got it honey." Angela said leaving to make Jane's breakfast.

She sat starring into the cup of coffee thinking about the look she had seen in Maura's eyes. She reasoned with herself that if had to be the way the lights had shone off of the ice that she had mistaken for desire. She decided to just shake it off because she needed to have all her wits about her today, if she was going to take Maura where she planned on tonight. She hadn't been in that neighbor since the whole Hoyt thing but it was time and she wanted Maura to meet mamma Hattie.

 **XXXXX**

Jane appeared in Maura's doorway at 3:45 pm and saw the woman in the process of reading and signing several documents. She took a moment to just watch the facial expressions as the woman read and then signed each paper. She imagined that Maura already knew everything on the paper by memory but just had to read it one more time before finalizing it with her autograph. She looked at the shiny hair that flowed over her shoulders then at the high cheek bones that sloped causing her eyes to look at rosy red lips that the woman was in the process of licking at the moment. Jane found herself wondering how it would be to feel them until she gathered herself enough to shake it off. "Where in the hell did that come from?" She thought to herself. Seeing that Maura was signing the last piece of paper she knocked on the door, "You ready to head out?"

Maura looked up and smiled when she saw Jane in the doorway. "I will be in about five minutes." She said placing the signed paper back in the folder with the others.

"Cool...take your time. I'm early...I just couldn't take listening to Korsak giggle at one more puppy video." She said rolling her eyes.

"He's a sweet man."

"He's Dr. Dolittle, the horse whisper, and Captain Kangaroo all rolled in one." Jane said in a huff.

"Jane..." Maura said laughing at the description of their fellow colleague. She filed two files then took another into the crime lab and handed it to a tech. Jane could see her biding everyone a good night and smiling. Jane watched every move the woman made. It was like she was in that moment she found herself in the night before bent down lacing up the skates on her friends foot. Maura was walking towards her and it was like Jane was in the middle of a dream she didn't want to wake up from but knew she should.

"Jane..." Maura called out after seeing her friend starring at her with a far away look in her eyes but a content smile on her face.

"Hum...sorry Maur just lost in my thoughts."

"That's been happening a lot lately. You sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"No... I'm taking you somewhere special to me tonight and I haven't been there in a very long time is all."

"Okay...let me get my coat..." She didn't get to finish the statement because Jane got her coat from behind the door and held it open helping her put it on. Then she picked up the woman's brief case placing it in her left hand as her right one found that place in the small of Maura's back that it seemed to go to like a magnet lately.

"We can either take your car to your house or we can leave it here tonight and I'll drive you in to work tomorrow. Which ever way you prefer." Jane said as she punched the elevator button to get to the parking garage.

"If it's not too much trouble we can leave it here tonight." Maura said enjoying all the attention Jane was putting into these Christmas days for her.

"Then that's what we will do." Jane said secretly being glad that she would be able to drive Maura into work the next morning.

 **XXXXX**

Jane drove them to a less than reputable part of town. In a earlier time in the city's history it was a beautiful section to live in but time always seems to know how to settle winkles in crevices of any city. Jane parked the car in front of a dinner and got out and walked around and opened Maura's door sensing the woman's apprehension of getting out.

"Come on Maura this is where we are going to eat." Jane said smiling.

Maura got out and noticed once again that her best friend was a detective with a badge and gun. Jane's hand found that spot in the small of her back again causing her to relax. "I use to go undercover in this neighborhood all the time when I was in the drug unit. This place has the best po boy sandwichs ever. The owner Mike is originally from Louisiana." She said as she opened the door for Maura to go in.

"Jane! Was yelled from behind the counter in excitement."

"Hey Mike...How's the boys doing?"

"They are at college now. The young one went in the fall."

"Wow... time flies."

"It sure does. You want your usual for you and the beautiful lady?" He asked looking at Maura who was being shy and quiet.

"That would be great and could you bring something healthy with it. I do not want to hear how bad we were on the way back to town." Jane said messing with Maura. She hadn't ever seen this bashful side of her friend before. She could now see a young Maura who would hide herself away in books to keep from being in people's way manifesting itself and a pain flowed through her body. That this beautiful woman felt she had to hide anywhere.

"You got it tomatoes on a pile of grass." He said smiling.

"Yeah that will do." She said smiling and picking a both for them to sit in. "You okay there Maur."

"I fine Jane. I'm just getting use to my surroundings." She said as Jane realized what people mistake as society snobbishness in Maura was really a fear of being out of place and not knowing how to act. She decided the only way to get her friend to relax was for her to talk more.

"This use to be a nice neighbor hood when I was a kid. Ma had friends who lived a couple blocks over that we would visit and pop had several customers here." She smiled as Maura looked up.

"I..." She was interrupted by their dinner being delivered.

"Two po boys and tomatoes on a bed of grass for you and the lady." Mike said smiling.

"Mike this is..."

"...Doctor Maura Isles." He said finishing Jane's sentence.

Jane looked confusedly at him, "She was at a shooting of a friend of mines child and I just remembered her. She was the one who paid for the child's funeral." Maura looked up in shock because that was suppose to have been an anonymous donation. Mike looked at the surprised doctor, "My precious lady of mercy nothing is a secret in a neighborhood like this especially when it's a breath of goodness."

Jane looked at Maura and smile, "Yeah that's Dr. Isles...Mike. She does a lot of surprising things. She even learned how to ice skate last night for the first time."

"No..."

"Yep." Jane said feeling the need to change the subject for her friend.

"Well I'll leave you two ladies to enjoy." He said understanding what Jane was doing and left.

"I can't take you anywhere that your reputation doesn't precede you Dr. Isles." Jane said teasing with her friend.

"That's no true Jane."

"Yeah..." She said looking over at Mike.

"That was a sad situation. Remember the six year old girl who got caught in the cross fire of that gang shooting two years ago?"

"Yeah... that was Crowe's case that the gang unit ended up solving."

"Yes...that's the one. The family had just moved here to get a new start from the devastation of Katrina and they didn't have any money to bury her. I was present when they viewed the body and the girl's mother was so over come by grief that I privately made arrangements with the funeral home she was taken to. No one was supposed to know."

"It's like Mike said. In this neighborhood that's impossible. You are a good woman Dr. Isles." She said patting Maura's hand, "Now let's eat our sandwiches."

They finished their meal and Maura thought they were going to leave until Jane closed the car door after getting a box out of the back seat and continued to walk. She came up beside her and slipped her arm inside of Jane's. "Where are we going?"

"We have one more stop to make there is someone very special I want you to meet." She said as they climbed the stairs of an old church that Maura could hear music coming from. They walked in and it seemed that choir practice was going on. Jane motioned for Maura to sit behind this lady who was sitting in the front pew. She handed her the box in her hands to hang on to then continued on up front. She held her finger up to her lips telling everyone to be quiet as she made her way to the piano in the corner. The man who was playing slid out letting Jane sit down. The woman in front of Maura didn't seem to notice and kept giving advice to the altos.

"Now from the top everyone." She said directing the piano player to start. Jane started playing _Go Telling on The Mountain_ which was what the choir was practicing. "Jane Rizzoli as I live and breathe. I'd know that style and tempo anywhere." She said turning towards the piano where Jane was smiling. "Okay children we are going to have to take it up a notch we have a true talent in the house tonight. Now from the top Jane." She said as the choir smiled and started singing.

Maura had tears flowing down her face. She had known Jane played the piano but had stopped after what Hoyt had done to her hands. She watched the woman play and felt the music flow within her heart. She noticed afterwards Jane was rubbing her hands profusely. She knew that Jane was in pain from the stretching of her fingers to make chords and made a mental note to try and massage them for her if she would let her.

They went through the song a couple more times then were dismissed. Jane came and stood by the woman and motioned Maura to come and stand beside her. "Mamma Hattie this is my best friend Maura Isles." She said introducing Maura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Maura said extending her hand. The woman didn't extend hers back. That's when Maura realized the woman was blind.

"Maur...mamma Hattie was the one who taught me piano." Jane said beaming with a smile.

"Yes I did child. The ten most frustrating years of my life." The woman said causing Maura and Jane to laugh. "The girl just wanted to play sports all the time. She didn't have time to sit still and play music."

"Well your efforts and patience really paid off Ms. Hattie." Maura said smiling, "She plays beautifully."

"That's mamma Hattie child."

"Yes mam and you can call me Maura."

"Jane..." The older woman said.

"Right here mamma Hattie." She said placing her hand on the woman's shoulder so she would know where she was at.

"You were a bit rusty up there. It's probably because it's been years since you have visited." The woman said in a sweet but firm tone letting Jane know her presence was missed.

"I know...I'm sorry but life really got busy and complicated for awhile."

"Come walk me home children and tell Hattie about complicated." She said as she turned and took Jane's arm.

Jane smiled and nodded to Maura to follow. "Well you know I'm a detective now and work get's busy."

"So it had nothing to do with that man stabbing your hands?"

Jane almost went pale. She didn't know that Hattie knew. "How did you...ma." She said realizing that the two were still friends and still talked.

"Yes child... mamma Hattie keeps up with her pupils." She said as they made it to her house. Jane took the box from Maura and motioned for her to wait right there for her. She continued up with the woman to the front door. "Jane...you need to listen to your heart child. Stop listening to your head and people's opinion. Go with the music in your heart and life will be more than you ever thought it could be."

"Thank you mamma Hattie you always did know how to clear up the pathways in my head."

"Yeah it takes a blind woman to clear up the view." She said laughing and hugging Jane.

"I have something for you." Jane said as she placed the box in the woman's hands. "This wouldn't be your mother's cannoli would it?"

"Yes mam it would be. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jane. Make sure you bring that fine lady friend of yours back next year. I expect to see you two."

"Yes mam." She said and stepped down to where Maura was.

"Merry Christmas mamma Hattie." Maura said smiling.

"Merry Christmas child take care of that one. She's a handful but worth it." She said as she went into the building leaving the two laughing.

"She's a lovely woman Jane thank you for introducing me to her."

"You know who she is don't you?" Jane asked trying to see if Maura had pieced it together yet.

"Your teacher."

"Yes but no. She's Ronaldo's mother."

"No..." Maura said dragging out her response in disbelief.

"Yeah...that's how I met him and he became my C.I."

"Wow..." She said as they walked in silence for a few moments. "You played lovely Jane." Maura said taking Jane's hand in hers and started massaging the palm.

"That was the first time I've played since Hoyt. I knew Hattie wouldn't let me be there and not play so I tried."

"That's why you haven't been to see her."

"One of them."

"So why see her now?" Maura asked innocently.

"It just seemed right. It was always a special thing to see her at Christmas and I wanted the two special people of my life to meet." She said opening the door for Maura to get into the car. Smiling Maura just let the comment sit in the air knowing if she said anything she might break the magic of the moment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. These be getting longer. It's hard to write and edit them all in a couple of hours so if you see a mistake I'm sorry just trying to get them up. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane and Maura were called out to a crime scene at midnight. Jane had only been home long enough to walk Joe Friday and take a shower before her phone sounded that she was on duty again. She remembered that Maura had left her car at BPD and texted her that she would be there shortly to pick her up. "What is it with people and the holidays?" She thought but then remembered one word "family."

She picked up Maura who had filled two travel mugs one with coffee for Jane and the other with Chai tea for herself. They arrived at the crime scene and were told that a man came over to his ex-wife's house and started arguing over time with their son over Christmas. The step dad came home and the argument escalated until the man pulled a gun and shot them killing both the ex-wife and the step dad. Luckily the boy was at his grandmother's spending the night and missed it all.

Maura looked at the bodies and it seemed straight forward so she turned the scene over to CSI and left to wait the bodies for autopsy. Jane took some preliminary statements from the neighbors who had heard and seen the argument then she turned it over to the officers at the scene to bring the shooter in. She drove the two back to BPD where Maura went to the morgue and she went up stairs to start the mounds of reports that were facing her. They worked through the night on into the morning and finally finished everything at noon. They met in the garage, "Are we supposed to do anything tonight?" Maura asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Stop that." Jane said through the middle of her own yawn that Maura's had triggered.

"Sorry..." Maura said and smiled.

"Tell you what since the BPD party has canceled our movie night this week. Why don't we just have it tonight?" Jane said thinking a nice relaxing evening in a warm house sound like a wonderful idea.

"That's an excellent idea." Maura said opening her car door, "I'll order the pizza around 7pm then."

"I'll be there." Jane said as they both closed their car doors and left for their beds.

 **XXXXX**

Jane felt totally rested even though she only had slept for five hours. She pulled into a 7-11 to get a hot cup of coffee since she was out at her apartment. She noticed some Christmas dvd's on sell when she went up to the counter to pay. She flipped through them and was surprised to see a copy of _The Bishop's Wife_ with Cary Grant. Remembering Maura saying she loved the movie she added it to her purchase.

She pulled into Maura's drive way and smiled as she looked at all the lights that they had strung on and around Maura's house. She took in a deep breath looking and seeing the Christmas tree all lit up in the bay window as well. Opening the door she almost forgot and reached over to get the dvd she had just bought. She smiled at the imagined beam of enjoyment that would be on her friend's face when she found out what she had in her hands. She closed the car door and walked up the sidewalk to an open front door that had Maura standing there smiling holding a pizza box in her hands.

"I thought you would never come in." She said shutting the door behind Jane.

"Sorry just admiring the beautiful lights."

"They are stunning aren't they. You and the fellows did such an amazing job on them."

"Hey let's not forget your contributions."

"I hardly think falling off a ladder helped you that much." She said giggling.

"Whatever, " Jane said rolling her eyes and huffing. "Hey guess what I found for us to watch tonight?" Jane said with a smile.

"If it had been any other night I would have said _Strips_ or _Rocky_ but things have been different lately so I really have no clue."

Jane smiled at the movie choices Maura threw out, "She knows me so well," she thought. "I found a copy of the _The Bishop's Wife_ with Cary Grant."

Maura's eyes lit up as the smile spread across her face. Her hands came together in tiny burst of claps as she bounced up and down. There it was the ultimate good feeling Jane had when she managed to please her best friend. "Oh can we watch it while we eat? I can't wait to see it again." Maura said excitedly.

"Now Dr. Isles...remember patients." She said as she saw adorable pouty lips poke out. "But since you've been such a good girl this week we will make an exception." Jane watched as the pout turned into a beaming smile. Maura turned quickly to get plates for them as Jane went to the dvd player to set it all up. She brought plates, the pizza, a beer and her wine over to the table in front of the couch. Jane came and sat beside her, "You ready there Dr. Isles?" She said smiling and pushing play.

The movie had Cary Grant playing an angel named Dudley sent to help Bishop Henry Broughman remember the true meaning of life and the spirit of Christmas. Jane smiled when Dudley taught Julia, the Bishop's wife, how to skate thinking about her and Maura's time earlier in the week at Frog Pond. She now understood what Maura was referencing that night too. She loved it when Cary Grant started talking to the typewriter and it just started typing on it's own saying, "I got to get me one of those for my reports at work." Maura laughed knowing Jane hated to do reports let alone type them up.

They both looked to the mantel towards the end of the movie when the Bishop started the sermon about the empty stocking that Dudley had the typewriter write for him. They both saw just enough room to place one more stocking on the end. They looked at each other and smiled knowing they both had the same idea. They got up and found the box of materials that they had used in making Maura's stocking. Jane cut the stocking out and sewed it together while Maura cut out green felt in the shape of an olive branch to decorate the top with but they left it nameless. When they were finished and were going to place it on the mantel they both decided to scoot the others one way or the other making room for the unnamed stocking to sit in the middle. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her into her side. "I believe Dudley would be proud of us."

Maura shook her head yes, "I believe he would be Jane." They both just stood there smiling at their handiwork and enjoying the warmth the moment brought them both.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... You can YouTube the sermon from _The Bishop's Wife. (It's only a couple minutes long.)_ It's worth listening to. A great reminder of what we should be putting in other's stockings. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura was sitting at her desk reflecting back on the past few days. The autopsies on the bodies of the couple that had been shot were routine but the horror of the circumstance that placed them there wasn't and never would be. She was so thankful that Jane had brought the movie _The Bishop's Wife_ to watch. It restored an atmosphere of hope and fun again to the both of them.

She remembered what Angela had said to her a few days ago, _"The jobs you two do can take pieces of your heart right out of you. Jane closed herself off so she wouldn't lose anymore pieces a long time ago."_ She also remembered that Angela said, _"You have given her an excuse to be happy and also to revisit the good heart part of herself."_ She thought about Jane sewing the unnamed stocking while biting on her lip in concentration as she stitched on it. Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her phone. "Sergent Korsak hello."

"I see that's wonderful."

"No...I have made arrangements for that."

"Thank you for all your help." She said as she ended the call. She smiled and opened her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope with Jane's name on it. She took a deep breath and hugged it to her chest like hugging someone. She then put the envelope back where she had taken it from and decided to go and visit the future recipient of that very envelope.

 **XXXXX**

Jane was sitting at her desk when she heard the sound of heels clicking towards her and smiled. She would know the sound of Maura's shoes anywhere. She had been thinking about the woman all mourning. She had thought about what Mike at the diner had said about her paying for the little girls funeral that had been tragically killed. Then she had thought about Dudley the angel in the movie last night and thought Maura is definitely an angel of mercy to all those around her. She felt a soft touch of a hand on her shoulder letting her know that someone was there, "Hello Jane... I brought up a copy of the autopsy reports from yesterday so you could have them in your files."

"Thank you." She said then leaned back in her chair and looked at Maura. She really looked at Maura like she was just for the first time appreciating the effort the woman took to look good. She remembered the conversation where Maura had admitted to wearing designer clothes to at least be notice. She looked up and down the woman's physique and couldn't imagine anyone not noticing how beautiful she was.

"Jane..." Frost said trying to snap his partner out of openly eye googling her best friend. He didn't mind but he could tell Maura was starting to flush a bit.

"Hum..." She said looking up at a smiling Frost.

"You going to take that file or am I going to have to take it?"

She looked at the file then back at him smiling at her and realized she had been caught. She shook her head like clearing cobwebs, "Sorry not awake yet. Need another cup of coffee." She said trying to cover her tracks that were just plain as day. "What are you doing for lunch Maur and can you take the rest of the day off?"

"Well I have a few reports that I need to finish but if we did a later lunch say around 1 pm I could just leave for the day. That is if we do not get a new case."

"That will be perfect. I'll pick you up from your house at 1:30 pm then. That way you can take your car home."

"Sounds like a plan then." She said smiling and started to leave when Frost asked, "Aren't you going to ask where you are going?"

"I have learned it is pointless. She will not tell me so why torture myself." She said smiling at the young man like you know her.

"Word." He said in response to her then looked at Jane who was starring at her computer grinning from ear to ear at their conversation.

 **XXXXX**

Jane entered Maura's house and didn't see her. Then her phone signaled that she had a text, _What kind of clothes do I need for this adventure?_ Jane laughed knowing exactly where the woman was. She headed up the stairs to see if she was right. That her friend was in the middle of a big walk in closet pondering what outfit to put on. She slipped into the bedroom and tip toed over to the closet and sure enough Maura was standing in the middle looking from the phone to her clothes racks back to her phone waiting on Jane's reply.

"Well I prefer what you have on right now but I think you might want to put on boots or walking shoes." She said as a shocked face looked up to where she was standing.

"You are here."

"I am." Jane said smirking.

"Sorry I was just waiting on your reply."

"I got the text when I walked in that's how I knew where you were."

"Oh...okay. I'll change into an outfit more suited for boots then." She said going right to an outfit that Jane figured she had already considered.

"I'll be down stairs but we need to be out of here soon if we are going to make what I have planned so no mind or outfit changing allow." She said pointing her finger at the woman.

"Yes mam." Maura replied and saluted.

 **XXXXX**

Jane drove to the mall area and pulled into a McDonald's. Maura gave the woman a look between disgust and horror. "Jane... What are we doing here?"

"Having lunch."

"You are kidding me I hope." She said looking at the woman trying to see if she was teasing.

"Nope... We are having lunch here and then we are going shopping."

"Jane do you know the nutritional values of the food in there?"

"No but I know the surprise waiting for you in there." Jane said smirking at her friend shutting her door. She walked around and opened the shocked woman's door, "Plus all american Christmases are filled with the occasional stop at a fast food restaurant because of time. Now Dr. Isles stop pouting before Santa gets word of those lips stuck out and gives you coal in your stocking. Now let's go in there and see your surprise."

She got out of the car and started walking with Jane fussing on the inside, "If she thinks I'm eating anything in that..." Her thought completely vanished when she looked up and in the bottom glass of the double doors were a set of wide eyed twins with noses pressed against it looking out the glass. All of a sudden they both started jumping up and down when they saw them approaching the doors. Maura's heart melted as she opened the door and Sam flew around her legs squeezing. Jane opened the other door and fell to her knee as Susan wrapped her arms around her neck excited to see her.

"What are you two doing here?" Maura asked Sam.

"Our class is going Christmas shopping for our parents." He said bouncing around her.

"Wow...that's exciting." She said smiling at him.

He caught her hand and started pulling, "We have you two's lunch over here with us."He said pointing over to a table that had four "Happy Meals" sitting on them. Jane watched as all of Maura's bravado was melted away by a five year old with a cheeseburger. Maura was being a good sport about it all. The twins just thought she was a really slow eater. Jane leaned over while the twins were in the restroom seeing that Maura was putting the other half of her uneaten sandwich in her purse so the kids wouldn't see and said, "Dudley would be so proud of you right now." Then kissed the woman's cheek knowing the other half the woman did eat was the hardest thing she had done in a long time.

"Thank you Jane." She said as the two twins returned.

"You finished finally." Sam said smiling.

"Yes she did. " Jane said fielding that one so Maura didn't break out in hives.

"Are you coming with us shopping?" Susan asked Jane.

"We are if you want us too."

"YAY!" they both said raising their arms cheering.

"Are you going to ride with us in the van?" Sam asked hoping the two were.

"No we aren't..." Jane said as little faces fell a bit, "...but we are going to meet you at the store though." She said as the sad faces perked up.

"Okay you two time to get on the van." Beth said waving for them to come on.

"You go with Beth we will be there in a little bit." Jane said smiling as they hugged both women bye.

After the two left she saw Maura taking the half eaten cheeseburger out of her Gucci purse and laughed at the sight. She leaned over again, "Yep...Dudley would be so so proud of you." She said as she stood up signaling for them to leave. She knew it was going to take a divine act of God to get Maura into a Walmart after just being in a McDonald's but hopefully the twins would be that divine act. She looked up and thought, "Anything is possible at this point though. I never thought I would ever see Maura Isles sitting behind a McDonald's Happy Meal box. Guess Christmas miracles do happen."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The BPD's Christmas Party is tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane woke up at 7 am totally excited for the BPD party that night. She couldn't remember the last time she was looking forward to having to wear her dress blues. She guessed it was the day she graduated the academy. Every two or three Christmases the department would have a formal party and the luck of the draw had this Christmas being that one being formal. She couldn't even be angry at that though because yesterday had been so much fun with the twins and Maura not even dress blues could steal the smile off her face this morning. "This must have been what ma felt in all those pictures with the family at Christmas," she thought to herself.

Seeing Maura lifting up Sam and Susan to punch the buttons on the trains and carousels in the store had just put her smile in over drive. Then watching her best friend explain to the two wide eyed children how the carousel actual turned was priceless. Almost as priceless as when the twins got up to the counter to pay for the special wrench their dad needed for his job. They were short of money but had no clue they were because Maura quietly slid the clerk the rest of the money they needed to pay for it giving the cashier a shake of her head "like be quiet."

She was seeing her best friend in a whole other way that warmed her heart. Laying there she wondered what she was going to do when Christmas was over and they went back to just seeing each other at work and the occasional lunch or movie night. "I will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." She thought getting out of bed so she could head out for a walk with Joe Friday.

 **XXXXX**

Maura woke up to find her bed was still empty but her heart was full. She had never experienced so much love and attention in such a short period of time. She laid there and smiled remembering Jane kissing her cheek. She reached up and felt the exact spot the woman's lips had sired themselves into her heart. As her fingers feathered over the spot she whispered, "I'm starting to believe there might be something to this whole Santa thing." She lingered in the bed for a few more minuets pondering everything she needed to do before the party that night. She hadn't made her usual list of notes to prepare for the night so she had to run through a mental checklist that she would write over breakfast.

She got up and put her silk robe on and almost danced out the door and down the stairs. She took her Ipod over to the table and place it in the docking station so she could play some Christmas songs. She smile as Freddy Fender came on singing _"Feliz Navidad"_ and started doing some bossanova moves.

"You go girl."

Maura stopped and turned quickly seeing who had caught her dancing, "Angela..."

"Good morning sweetie. You are in a very good mood this morning."

"I am. I'm having such a magical time Angela thanks to you all."

"Oh I believe we all are. Now are you hungry?"

"Starving..." She answered now that it was brought up. She hadn't had anything since the half cheeseburger that she was trying to forget that she ate.

"Well sit down and I will make you a breakfast fit for a queen."

"That's to much trouble and not necessary."

"Nonsense...it would make me happy to see someone enjoy my breakfast instead of scarfing it down on their way to a crime scene." She said smiling at Maura who knew she was talking about Jane and Frankie.

"In that case a queen's breakfast please."

"You got it." She said handing the woman a cup of coffee.

 **XXXXX**

They had decided that Jane would meet Maura at her house so they could ride together since she had already arranged for the same car service she used for the Governor's party. Maura knew that there was a very good chance that there would be a lot of alcohol consumption that night and wanted them to get home safely.

Jane walked into Maura's house and saw her mother in the kitchen. "What are you doing here ma?"

"Well good evening to you too Jane."

"I'm sorry...hello Ma." Jane said coming up to the woman and kissed her cheek.

"That's better..." She said smiling, "...I came over to prepare some of tomorrows lunch tonight since you two will probably have a late night out and Maura will want to sleep in."

"That's really considerate of you ma."

"Well you two get toasted at these parties sometimes..." She looked at Jane, "...well one of you does." She said and smiled.

Jane pointed at her, "Don't start."

"I'm not starting... I'm telling." Angela said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked hearing Angela laughing. They turned to see the doctor dressed in a midnight blue backless gown. The two women were speechless for a moment at the elegance before them.

"Oh Maura honey you are beautiful."

"Thank you Angela." Maura said and then looked at Jane to see what she thought. But Jane was just standing there with her mouth open.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Angela said elbowing Jane trying to snap her out of it.

"Hum... Yeah you are..." She stumbled for words, "...gorgeous actually." She said walking over to the woman and hugged her. When they pulled out of the hug there was a flash of light as Angela took a picture of the two of them. "Ma...that counts as two gifts and stop with the paparazzi act already."

"Jane you two look so good together all dressed up. Let me be a mom every now and then."

Jane started to say something but was interrupted by the knock on the door of the car service. "You are lucky the car is here. Come on Maura let's go party." She said extending her arm so Maura could slid hers around it to leave.

 **XXXXX**

The party was going along well. Everyone had eaten dinner and had begun to mingle with each other. Jane went over to the bar to get Maura a glass of wine and a beer for herself. She was waiting for the bartender to return with their drinks when a hand slapped her shoulder, "Detective Rizzoli... I believe you have every man in this place jealous of you," came the voice belonging to the hand on her. She turned and was face to face with the mayor.

"Excuse me sir?" Jane said in a questioning tone.

"You have the most beautiful date of anyone in here." He said smiling and winking at her. She started to correct him and give him a piece of her mind but Maura had seen the man just in the nick of time and made it there before Jane managed to get herself kicked out of the police department. "Why thank you for the lovely complement Mayor but I believe your wife has me beat by a long shot." She said turning and looking at his wife that was giving him a glare.

"You might be right at that." He said and went and asked her to dance with him before there was trouble.

"You know I was close to voting for him after he gave Ed that job but now..."

"Jane..." Maura said interrupting her friend, "Can you hand me my wine please." She asked when Jane looked at her.

"Sure..." She said as she handed the glass to her. "...well he was right about one thing." Maura looked at her, "You are the most beautiful woman in this building tonight."

With the near war averted, the night went on as Jane and Maura enjoyed the party with their colleges. But the comment never left Jane's mind, "Your date." The mayor thought that Maura Isles was my date. Every time she thought about it another beer bottle went empty. "Did everyone in here think Maura and I are on a date tonight?" She wondered. She looked around and it didn't seem that anyone minded if they were. "It might be nice if we had come together like that. Wait where did that come from?" She thought.

"Jane...you okay there partner?" Frost asked the buzzed woman.

"I'm good." She said and started to walk away but stopped, "Barry..."

He looked at her seriously since she used his first name. Something she hadn't ever done since they had become partners. "Yes Jane."

"Does everyone in here think that Maura and I are here together?"

"You came in together Jane...yeah."

"No...do they think that we are on a date?"

"I didn't and I haven't heard anyone say that. Why... Would it matter if they did?"

"The Mayor did."

"And?"

"And I don't know."

"Jane people are people and will make assumptions no matter what. If you two were on a date I would be happy for you because you both bring out the best in each other. I think most of the people in here would feel the same way. However there would be small minded jealous people that would say other things in here too. Just enjoy the night and be whatever you are to each other forgetting everyone." He said smiling at her and patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Frost. " She said giving him a hug.

"Hey listen..." He said before she walked away.

"Yeah..."

"Don't ever call me Barry again it scared the crap out of me."

"Okay...Barry. " She said beaming a smile his way.

 **XXXXX**

Maura and Jane arrived back at her house at 3 am with her having to help Jane inside and to the couch. She got her over to it before the woman totally went horizontal. She managed to get Jane turned over and took her boots off and was in the process of covering her up when she mumbled something. Maura leaned down so she could hear what was being said.

"Yes I totally agree Mr. Mayor my date is the most beautiful woman here tonight." She said as she lifted up catching Maura on both sides of her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss that lasted only for a few moments until she fell back to the couch and passed out. Maura had a wind storm of emotions fly around her body and mind. Touching her lips where Jane's had been she whispered, "There is really something to this believing in Santa thing I think." and headed upstairs to sleep her own alcohol off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... :)**


	18. Chapter 18

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane woke up with a thudding in her head she thought it was a bad hang over until she noticed her mother tapping on the window outside. She sat up quickly and then laid back down regretting the sudden motion. Angela continued to tap until Jane got to her feet and staggered over to let her in.

"God ma why are you here so early and don't talk to loud you'll wake Maura and the other side of my head that isn't up yet." She said grabbing her head to try and steady the room that was spinning.

"Early...right it's noon Jane."

"Oh crap I got go let Joe out." She said in a panic.

"Hold on there missy. You are not going anywhere with that hangover."

"Ma...I got too..."

"Hush... I saw you through the window this morning and stopped by and let her out before mass and I got her afterwards and she is at my house. I knew you were in no shape to take care of her today."

"Thanks ma you are not such a nagging troll after all."

"How do I take such high praise from a woman in a wrinkled uniform smelling like a brewery?"

"Okay I take it back you are a troll to the ones with hang overs from hell."

"Come on honey I fix you the ultimate hangover cure."

"I'm not drinking anything with a raw egg in it. I will vomit."

"No egg promise."

"I love you ma."

"I love you too. Now tell me about the party last night."

"It was like every other Christmas party. People dressing up wishing everyone Merry Christmas and smiling to their faces and then talking about them behind their backs. You know the usual." She said smiling.

"Jane..."

"What...oh wait there is something I did want to ask you though?"

"What's that honey?"

"Do we have any gay people in our family? Not counting Uncle Marko he is just weird."

"Jane... he has had a hard life."

"Yeah...and he is just to friendly with that goat of his." She said looking at her mother with raised eye brows.

"Jane...that was a rumor that his mean brother Roberto started because he was jealous that everyone felt bad for Marko after his accident."

"Yeah...whatever. The man still gives me the creeps with that goat. He answers questions that supposedly the goat asks him." She said raising her eye brows again.

"Okay I give you that one. It creeps me out too. But why the sudden interest?"

"The mayor came up to me last night and told me that all the men were jealous of me because I was there with the most beautiful woman...Maura."

"Oh..." Angela said looking at her mother who had a blank face and was speechless."

"Oh is all that you have to say?"

"Yeah...he was probably drunk Jane. I hope you still have your job?"

"Why would you wonder about that?"

"Well Jane you hate the mayor first of all and I'm sure you took the opportunity to set him straight." She said look seriously at her daughter.

"I was going too but Maura saw him and intervened before I could say anything."

"Whew...good girl Maura." She said under her breath, "What did she say to him?"

"She thanked him for the comment and pointed at his angry wife who was watching him make an ass of himself and he left."

"She does have a way of defusing things in a social setting."

"Ma...she never told him we weren't on a date." Jane said as the thought just hit her that Maura didn't deny it.

"Maybe she was just saying what she needed to stop the war that was brewing Jane."

"Yeah...maybe." She said while making her way over to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"Jane..." Angela said scolding her.

"What...it's the hair of the dog ma." She said as a way of explanation.

"That's a myth Jane. You really need to be drinking lots of water to rehydrate yourself after all those beers last night." Maura said as she made her way into the kitchen towards the refrigerator to get herself a bottle of water.

"Why do you look like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine? I know you have to be as hung over as I am?" Jane said looking at the woman standing beside her.

"I would have been as hung over but I set my clock ever two hours and drunk a bottle of water and came down stairs to checked on you. If you had drank any of the waters I left on the table for you the hang over wouldn't have been this bad." She said pointing to the four bottles of water still unopened setting on the table next to a bottle of Advil.

Jane hung her head in shame, "You are too good to me Dr. Isles." Maura smiled and hugged her hung over friend. "The shower is free and I pulled a t-shirt and sweats from the guest room for you. A hot shower, bottles of water, Advil, and some food will help your situation immensely." She said as she pulled away.

"Thanks." Jane said handing her the beer and going to get the Advil and water before heading up to the shower.

"Can I help you with anything Angela?" Maura turned and asked.

"No sweetie I cooked everything last night while you two were out. I just have to reheat it and everything will be ready."

"Okay then. I'm going to have some dry toast to even out my stomach a bit before even trying to handle any rich food."

"Good idea honey." She said and gave the woman a moment to put her toast in the toaster. "So you two had a wild night?" Angela started easily fishing for more of the story.

"I wouldn't call it a wild party...more of a lovely evening with to much alcohol." She said smiling.

"Jane said the mayor tried to stir up trouble."

"Oh...no he was just intoxicated and was trying to get under Jane's skin is all."

"So you weren't offended when he thought you and Jane were on a date?"

"Why would I be? It wasn't the truth and even if it were the truth she is a beautiful woman that I should be honored to be on a date with." Maura said fielding the question the best she could without lying or revealing to much of the truth.

"You have a really good attitude and thank you for keeping Janie out of trouble last night."

"You are welcome Angela but I just did what any good friend would have done."

"Yeah...but Jane's right you take really good care of her and it does my heart good that she has you in her life." Angela said leaving her words open for interpretation and hugged the woman.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later and several bottle of waters down, the gang had gathered all except for Frankie who was in the snow directing traffic at the mall. Maura had been watching for any sign that Jane had remembered the kiss from early this morning and was disappointed that she hadn't noticed one. She didn't know wither to be glad or sad at this point. Deciding they were at least closer to each other than they had ever been, she would just be grateful for the kiss she had gotten and not pine for any future ones she was wishing for.

She was just happy to see that Jane had taken her advice and drank water instead of beer during football. It was nosier with all the whining the brunette was doing about it but healthier for her in the long run. "I can't wait till tomorrow's game so I can have beer and run to the bathroom because of a worthier beverage not because of water." Jane complained on cue as she ran to the bathroom with those in the living room laughing at her.

"I'm looking forward to that game too Jane. Brady against Manning...it doesn't get better than that." Tommy said high fiving Frost.

"Well at least Frankie can come and see it." Angela said missing her oldest son.

"Really I thought he was and traffic duty through tomorrow night." Frost said with a straight face.

"He was but begged his boss for the night off and the man felt sorry for him and said okay."

Frost leant back to were only Korsak could hear him, "What do we do now?"

"It's all good... I'll take care of it." He said smiling.

Angela saw Jane coming back, "Hey ladies you ready to start some baking?"

"Sure Angela. What are we baking?" Maura asked bouncing up heading towards the kitchen.

"Christmas cookies." She said smiling knowing that was one of Jane's favorite things to do.

"I'm down for that ma. I'll get the sheet pans." She said going over to the oven.

Angela smiled at her family before her. There were different people from the years before sitting in the chairs but the Christmas feeling was the same and so was the love she had for them all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Hope you do not mind. I'm posting a tad bit early due to computer issues...or the lack there of tomorrow. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **Okay I have waited with excitement to write this day. :)**

Jane walked through the halls of BPD smiling. Her favorite football team was playing an archrival tonight on Monday Night Football. She had waited all season for this game and she was going to enjoy it at Maura's house with her family. It was good being her today she thought. She looked at her watch and it was going on 3pm only four more hours to kick off. "Yes!" she said out loud to herself as she walked to her desk and felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Korsak and Maura looking at her with down cast faces. "Who died? Nope...don't tell me I'm too happy today so keep it to yourselves."

"Jane..."

"No Korsak..."

"I'm sorry but you and Maura have to drive up to Foxboro and verify chain of evidence."

"The only way I'm going up to Foxboro today is if I have tickets to the game tonight." Jane said banging her hand on the desk.

"I'm sorry Jane but court is tomorrow and it has to be done this afternoon."

Jane stood up and stamped her foot whining. "You got to be kidding me. Who did I piss off in the universe. I'm going to be in the same city as the game of the year and not get to see it."

"Jane you can find a bar to watch it in." He said trying to console her.

"It's not the same." She said whining more, "Come on Maura if we hurry maybe we can at least make it home by the fourth quarter."

"Jane Foxboro is only 45 minutes away."

"Not when there is a football game. We will be lucky to make it there by 5pm and getting home isn't going to be any better with Christmas traffic. Now come on get your stuff and lets get going."

Frost and Frankie walked in and saw Jane throwing herself into the elevator. "What's up with Jane?" Frost asked.

"She has to go to Foxboro to verify a chain of evidence."

"Ouch... I hate to be anyone on the road heading that way with her." Frankie said knowing how mad his sister probably was.

"Yeah... she will probably run lights and sirens the whole way up knowing her." Frost said as they all shook their heads in agreement and laughed.

"Are we still on for the game at Maura's though?" Frankie asked.

"Yes...she told me that Angela would be there and is expecting us." Korsak said smiling.

"Poor Jane..." Frosted said knowing his partner was looking forward to the game.

"Poor clerks that screwed up making her miss the game is more like it." Frankie said truly feeling sad for them. "See you guys in a few hours. Boy am I glad to be off traffic duty." He said leaving.

Korsak and Frost gathered together and busted up laughing. "I hate to admit this but his traffic duty has brought me more enjoyment than I can remember." Kosak said returning to his desk.

 **XXXXX**

"Jane slow down. I would like to make it to the station in one piece please." Maura said begging the woman.

"If you hadn't had to have so many bags to bring up here. We could have left thirty minutes earlier."

"I'm sorry but they asked for this equipment and as Chief..."

"Yadda yadda you had to bring it. Jane said interrupting her."

"It's Christmas, where is all the cheer?" Maura said in a soft down cast voice.

Jane looked over at the woman's down face and melted. It was just a football game and she promised Maura a wonderful Christmas and here she was being all self centered over a stupid game. She turned the radio to Christmas music, "I'm sorry Maur. I just really wanted to see the game tonight. I got all caught up in myself as usual...sorry."

"It's okay Jane. I know you are disappointed but lets get this done and go somewhere fun." She said smiling really big.

Maura's smile must have had magic in it because it total erased the pouty frown from Jane's face. "Okay."

 **XXXXX**

It seemed the fates were totally angry with Jane. They finished with the verification and got into the car to head back and would have made kickoff possibly but the car wouldn't start. Jane had another melt down. They were having to be driven to a hotel till their car could be fixed. "I cannot believe Gillete Stadium is right there and I'm..." She stopped in mid sentence when the officer driving them pulled into a back driveway heading right for the stadium. "Where are we going?" She asked puzzled mixed with excitement.

"We are going to the game." Maura said pulling out two tickets and holding them up smiling. Jane whipped her head towards Maura and saw the tickets as the car stopped at the gate they were going in.

"I will pick you two up here after the game and take you to the hotel mam."

"Thank you." Maura said to the officer.

"The lieutenant said to tell Korsak they are even." He said getting out and opening her door and handing her a bag containing two jerseys for them to wear."

"I'll let the sergeant know and thank you again for your help." Maura said taking the bag from him smiling as Jane got out looking at the stadium like it was Disney Land. The car drove off leaving them standing there. "We need to get in there if you want to see the kick off Jane."

"Hum...Yeah okay." They started walking until Jane stopped in her tracks. "You did this for me?" She said looking at Maura.

"I bought the tickets at the start of the season and was going to give them to you for a Christmas present before I went to Paris but since I wasn't going and have never been to a game I thought we could do it together." She barely got the words out before being engulfed in a massive hug.

"Thank you." Jane said holding on to the woman tightly.

Not that she wasn't enjoying it but she wanted Jane to see the kick off. "We better get in there." She said as a reminder.

"Oh...yeah. Where are we sitting?"

"The man said front row fifty something."

Jane turned and took the tickets and looked at them. "Maura these are front row fifty yard line."

"Yes...that's what he said."

"Maura how much did you pay for these tickets?"

"Jane...you know I'm not going to tell you. Now let's get inside and enjoy the game." She said pointing to the gate but her arm ended up around Jane again in a tight hug as Jane twirled her around in a circle yelling "You are the best friend ever Maura Isles!"

"Put me down Jane and put this jersey on over your shirt it's going to be cold in there tonight." She said as Jane did what she was told. They found their seats just in time for the kick off. They would have been there sooner but the lines for beer and nachos were long.

The game was a close affair going back and forth. It came down to the last possession with the Patriots driving for a score. The crowd was on their feet screaming with Jane and Maura right with them. Brady threw the ball into the end zone with three seconds left and it was caught. The crowd went wild and Jane pulled Maura to her and kissed her in all the excitement then froze. Regaining her speech she yelled, "I did kiss you Saturday night in your living room. I wasn't dreaming was I?"

"No you weren't dreaming Jane!" Maura answered and lunged herself into Jane's arms hugging her. The man behind them patted them on the shoulder and pointed to the megatron where they were being shown hugging and celebrating. They reacted fast by waving to everyone like everything was a normal celebration.

They finally made their way to the spot where the officer was going to pick them up after fighting the crowd to get out. Jane hadn't said a word and Maura was to nervous to approach the subject so the ride to the hotel was an eerie silent one. The officer dropped them off and gave them the keys to their cruiser that was parked in the lot with nothing wrong with it. They went in and Maura checked in and got the keys to their room.

Jane's eyes grew wide when she saw that there was only one king bed in the room. Maura noticed the reaction, "Jane this was the last room in Foxboro that I could reserve and we can't get on the road since we both have been drinking. I will sleep in the chair if you are having issues." She said and started to go into the restroom feeling hurt by her friend's reaction. She was caught by the wrist keeping her from going into the bathroom.

"Maur...I kissed you on Saturday and again tonight and I do not regret it. There are so many things going on in me that I want to say but words are not my thing really so I have held them inside. Now I seem not to be able to keep from doing what I do...which is express them. I do not think I'm ready to fully express everything cause I'm still not understanding it all." Maura took her wrist from Jane's hand and brought it up to Jane's cheek, "You can express to me whatever, whenever, and however you want and need to Jane."

She slipped her arms around Maura and pulled her tightly against her and kissed her. "Thank you for understanding and being the most amazing friend and person I know." She said when the kiss ended. Maura just continued into the bathroom knowing a cold shower was going to be her fate before crawling into that king bed with Jane.

When she came out from taking her shower she noticed Jane had already crawled into the bed. She slipped in on her side trying to keep distance between them until Jane brought her feet up feeling Maura's. "God...you are freezing. Wasn't there any hot water in that shower? We need to fuss about that tomorrow. Come here." Jane said as she pulled up behind Maura and spooned her. "Good night Maur."

"Good night Jane sleep well." She said as she thought, "I'll have to cool off before I sleep. Even though my skin is cold my hormones are an inferno."

She continued to lay there remembering every moment of the night from the time Jane realized they were going to the game till the kiss that put her in the current situation of want. "Christmas will never be the same for me," she thought and whispered, "I really am starting to believe Santa." and closed her eyes to sleep with a smile on her face and a warm arm around her waist belonging to Jane.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... This starts the final seven days before Christmas and I promise lots more sweetness and fluff mixed with some spice. Makes great tasting cookies. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane awoke with a slight weight on her chest, without opening her eyes she remembered who it was laying there by the sweet smell of Maura's shampoo. She leaned her head down and kissed the top of her best friend's head and breathed in a deep breath of that beautiful smell. She remained still with her eyes closed and memorized every warm soft part of the woman that was touching her.

She remembered all three kisses that the two had shared in full detail and got butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if it was from fear of what was starting to happen between them or excitement that it was finally happening at all. She replayed all the happenings up to this moment hanging lights and decorating the tree, making Christmas stockings twice, fudge and cookies, and ice skating. Then she had a special memory of mamma Hattie. She remembered what the wise woman told her in a bold clear voice ** _._**

 ** _"...you need to listen to your heart child. Stop listening to your head and people's opinion. Go with the music in your heart and life will be more than you ever thought it could be."_**

She thought on that a few moments then kissed the woman's head laying on her chest again and whispered, "Yes mam... I'm going to go with the music."

"What...Jane?" Maura asked sleepily.

"Shhh...go back to sleep. We will get up in a little bit."

"Okay..." was said into her chest as she smiled and closed her eyes to sleep more herself."

 **XXXXX**

The two women were back on the road heading to Boston by eleven. They had eaten a late breakfast and just enjoyed each other's presence in the smiles of a new understanding of each others feelings of one another. There was no rush to push to fast they both knew the small details of each others life so they just enjoyed the small smiles and hidden glances of one of them appreciating the others psyche. Jane turned the radio on to a Christmas station and giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Maura asked.

"The fact that last year I wouldn't have even considered doing a 45 minuet drive listening to Christmas music, let alone actually enjoying it." She said as she took Maura's hand into her own where it stayed until they pulled into BPD. "What do you have planned today? She asked Maura.

"Well I have to do yearly evaluations on the M.E.'s before the end of the year deadline. I was going to just transmit them from Paris when I was planning on that vacation. But now I can pre-submit them giving me more time during Christmas." She said and looked over at Jane, "I'm so glad my plans were canceled."

"I am glad they were canceled too." She said winking at the woman.

"I should be done with them about 7pm and then I was planning on going home. If you like you can come by and we can watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can watch _It's A Wonderful Life._ I noticed it was on cable tonight." She said getting out of the car and opening Maura's door.

"That's sounds lovely." She said as they went inside to the elevators, "I'll see you later then."

"Later..." Jane said as she got in the elevator heading up to her desk. She went and sat down not even noticing anyone around her.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Korsak said smiling at Frost.

"I believe it's the woman who just yesterday threw a tantrum at not getting to watch a game that she was mysteriously seen on T.V. watching from the fifty yard line." Frost said laughing.

"Okay you two keep it up and you will not get the Christmas gift's Maura and I got you guys from the stadium."

"OOO she returned all sassy too." Korsak said messing with her.

"Janie..." Frankie practically yelled. Frost and Korsak were too late to stop the interaction.

"What Frankie... I brought you something back too." She said smiling at her brother.

"I don't care about that. What are you doing?" He asked her all seriously border lining on angry.

Jane's face went sullen, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Maura hugging on T.V. Everyone is calling you two lesbians and I'm starting to have to agree."

Jane shot up out of her chair as Frost and Korsak stood just in case they needed to pull the siblings apart. "What the hell are you talking about Frankie?"

"You are going to parties together. The mayor thinks Maura was your date at one of them and now hugging each other on T.V. for the world to see."

Jane took a deep breath then fixed her stare at him and pointed, "The mayor was a drunk idiot and the T.V. showed us hugging after Brady just won the game. But it didn't show that I kissed her right before that hug because of the excitement of the moment. It also didn't show that we spent the night sleeping in a king size bed because there wasn't any other rooms available in Foxboro. It also didn't show Frankie..." she paused for emphasis, "...that my best friend cared enough to get me the best Christmas present I've ever gotten with the tickets to that game. Now you can go back to who every you are quoting from and tell the small minded bigot sons of..."

"JANE!" was yelled from the door. They all turned and saw Angela in the door way. "Don't talk to your brother that way."

"Brother...I don't have a brother ma. If he listens to assholes like that and doesn't protect his family." She said turning to him "What business is it of anyone what Maura and I are to each other." She paused again, "I'll tell you what... they are jealous that they can't have her let alone be friends with her. And you..." She said pointing at him again, "You should've been happy that I have a person in my life as wonderful as Maura no matter what she is to me but that's what a brother would have done." She said turning to leave.

"Jane..." Angela said but the woman stormed past her.

"I'm out of here Korsak." Jane yelled from the elevators leaving.

Angela looked at Frankie, "What was that all about?"

He looked up and started hoping to get his mom to agree with him, "Ma... Everyone is saying that Maura and Jane are a couple."

"So.."

"Ma...we are Catholic and..."

"Frankie I would have been right there with you a couple years ago. But honey she can't help who her heart loves no more than she can change me from being her mother."

"Ma..."

"No Frankie... I've seen Jane date men. She likes them for awhile but none of them puts the smile on her face that Maura does when she walks in a room. Listen to me all of you..." She said looking around the room, "...if we make her choose between us or Maura. We will lose."

"Ma..."

"I'm serous Frankie. She loves us but she is in love with Maura wither she herself knows it yet or not. So I suggest we fix our thinking or be prepared for a life without Jane in it. Personally I'm with her I'm glad she loves and is loved by a wonderful caring person who would never hurt her. Now I have to go and find Maura and tell her what has happened before she hears it from the assholes Jane was talking about and gets worried about her." She said leaving.

"What do I do now? I've screwed up with Jane." Frankie said dejectedly.

"Come on Frankie I believe we need to have a talk over some beers." Frost said knowing the man needed help from someone who had some understand of having a gay family member.

 **XXXXX**

Angela found Maura at her desk smiling while typing. "Knock...knock..." She said from the doorway.

"Angela...What brings you down here?"

"Well I have some news that you need to know before you hear it from the wrong sources."

"Okay...let me save this file and I'm all yours." She said hitting a few finally keys and closed her laptop. "What has happened?"

"Well Jane and Frankie got in an argument a few moments ago."

"Oh no..." Maura said as she got up to come and sit on the couch beside the woman. "What about? If I may ask?"

"You..."

"Me?" She said in a confused tone.

"Yeah... It seems that there are some stupid people working at BPD that have nothing better to do than to label people."

"I'm not following you Angela."

"There have been people saying you and Jane are," she was having a hard time saying it.

"Saying what about Jane and I?"

"That you two are lesbians."

"Oh..." Maura said as she finally got the picture, "Oh...no. Where's Jane?" She said standing up in a panic.

"She will be okay she left to cool off. She really tore into Frankie." She said catching Maura's arm keeping her in place.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be if he accepts the fact that his sister is in love with you."

"What?" Maura said falling back to a sitting position beside Angela.

"Maura..." She started and told her everything that had happened up stairs.

"I have to find her." Maura said when Angela was finished telling her the story.

"No Maura... she needs time to cool off and think. Honey this is all new to her and she is like her father. They have to do emotions on their own terms when they understand and can accept them."

"What do I do?"

"Just be the wonderful person that you have always been to her. She will come around. This with Frankie just threw everything she feared right up in her face. She's in love with you Maura."

"You keep saying that. How do you know?"

"She defended you against her own brother."

"I do not want to cause a rift between them Angela."

"Those two will make up. They always do. Don't you worry about that."

"If you say so." Maura said still not convinced that everything would be okay.

"I say so. Now finish what you were doing and talk to her later."

"Okay...thank you for telling me..." She said hugging the woman, "...and thank you for accepting Jane and my love for each other."

"You are a wonderful person and you treat Jane amazing. Why wouldn't I? Plus I've always wanted Jane to marry a doctor." She said as they both laughed.

 **XXXXX**

Maura walked into her house at 10 pm. She had watched for a texted from Jane since her talk with Angela but never received one. She stayed at work finishing all of the evaluations due trying to keep from worrying. After work she was tempted to go over to Jane's apartment but decided against it taking Angela's advice to give her time to cool off. She put her keys on the table and noticed empty beer bottles on the breakfast bar. Curiously she walked into the living room and saw Jane asleep on the couch and smiled.

She covered up the woman with a blanket off of the back of the couch. Then she kissed her forehead, "I'm here for you Jane. I'll be here in the morning and forever. I will be here in anyway you need or want me." She kissed her again and then headed up stairs for a shower and bed.

In the shower she replayed the last twenty four hours over and over again in her mind. Before she turned the water off she said out loud, "I still believe Santa. I still believe." She had to everything her heart wished for was on the line at this point.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... What it's marked drama... this is what happens in life... but it is Christmas and magic happens too... Now the two have the twins party tomorrow... or have you all forgotten... I'll leave you with that thought...:)**


	21. Chapter 21

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane awoke with a crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch. It was totally different than waking up in a nice comfy bed with Maura in her arms she thought. She had made it to Maura's after the argument with Frankie figuring no one would be looking for her there of all places. She just didn't realize how right she was going to be. She drank all the beers in Maura's refrigerator and didn't want to go out in the snow and cold to get more since she already had a nice buzz going on. Then she laid down to rest her body while she was thinking about everything and didn't wake up until she felt soft lips on her fore head. She just laid there with her eyes closed listening to Maura telling her that she would be there for her always. She just couldn't bring herself to raise up and talk about the situation at the moment. She knew Maura had probably already heard what had happened and she just couldn't bring herself to talk about it to anyone, not even Maura.

She stood and stretched trying to get all the kinks out of her body then folded the blanket and placed it in it's proper spot on the back of the couch. It was beginning to get light outside and she knew she needed to get home and change. "Thank God ma kept Joe for me while we went out of town." She thought not wanting to have to go and clean up a mess waiting on her. She went to Maura's desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and pen so she could write the woman a note so she wouldn't be worried when she came down and didn't see anyone there.

 **XXXXX**

Maura came down the stairs and noticed immediately that the blanket she used to cover Jane was back in it's normal spot. She looked in the kitchen and all around but didn't see Jane. She finally decided to have a cup of tea and that's when she saw the note that the woman had left for her.

 _Maura,_

 _By now you know what took place between Frankie and me yesterday when we got back from Foxboro. I know you probably are concerned that you were the cause of it but that is far from the truth. Idiot people were the cause. I know we also need to talk all of this out but I would like to wait a little while longer. We have the twins party today and I just want to have a nice day together away from the drama. I'll be at my apartment until the party at 3 pm._

 _I'll see you at the there, Jane_

Maura blew out a breath she had been holding in since seeing the note Jane had left on her tea box. She knew Jane had a hard time talking about emotional things especially if they tended to be complicated with confrontation. She had always marveled at Jane's ability to face down a stone face killer without a thought but let it come down to talking about how she felt about something personal and it was like getting in a fortified city.

She made herself a cup of tea and thought about the twins party and smiled. She walked over to the couch and noticed that Jane had put the two gifts they planned on taking to the twins today from under the tree. They had bought a Nerf football for Sam and a small guitar for Susan. Both gifts were told to be a favorite by the Santa at the Governor's party.

Maura laughed remembering Jane cracking up at the mayor in his Santa suit. She decided she was with Jane on just letting today be a nice one without the drama. So she picked up her phone and called Suzie instructing her on what needed to happen at the lab and to inform her that she would be working from home today unless a new case came in. She decided that being at home would keep her from having to straighten out or listen to any issues concerning her and Jane thus keeping her happy for the twins party. She had a couple of hours to work and then she would take a shower. She needed to leave a bit early though she needed to make a stop before the party.

 **XXXXX**

Jane was early to the party and found the twins running up to her excitedly. "Where is Maura?" Sam asked looking around not seeing his friend.

"She is coming big guy she is just in another car."

"Okay... come see are stuff," he said pulling her towards their desk.

"Hold on a minute," She said as she lifted Susan up and hugged her and then followed Sam to their desk with the little girl in her arms.

They had barley made it to the desk when Maura entered the room. "Maura..." Sam yelled and took off to greet her while Jane looked up and saw the most beautiful sight she had seen in over twenty four hours. Maura looked at her with a smile carrying in the wrapped gifts and a box of Christmas tree shaped sugar cookies. Jane came up to her, "I could have helped you carry that stuff in."

"I had it Jane." She said smiling at the woman.

"You can put the gifts over tere." Sam told Maura.

"You can put the gifts over there." Maura corrected him.

"It's what I said over ter."

Maura shook her head. "This little guy was Jane made over...how was that possible." She thought to herself.

Jane watched Maura head off with the little boy. "Jane..."

She turned and looked at the little girl still in her arms, "Hum..."

"Are you and Maura married?"

Jane looked puzzled at her, "What makes you ask that?"

"You look at her like my daddy used to look at my mommy and she looks at you like mommy looked at daddy and they were married." The girl said explaining her reasoning.

"No Susan we are not married but we do care about each other a whole lot."

"Oh... I wished that you were but it's okay. I have to potty." She said changing the subject only the way a five year old could do. Jane smiled and let her down to go and handle her business. When she stood back up straight she caught Maura's eyes and smiled. "Damn...I must be stupid that a five year old sees more in a few days than I have in years and I'm a trained detective." She thought to herself.

She walked up to Maura as the music started on _It's Beginning to Look A lot Like Christmas_. She leaned and whispered, "Can we watch a movie and order pizza at your house tonight?"

Maura turned and whispered back, "I stopped on the way here and bought a copy of _It's a Wonderful Life_ hoping we could do just that." She said smiling as Jane turned and pecked her cheek quickly and left to stop Sam from trying to open the gifts before the teacher said they could.

They had a lovely time and on the end Ed the twins dad showed up. He met the ladies after hugging the twins who were showing what they had gotten. "Thank you for all that you have done for me and my little ones. Susan calls you Santa's helper. I'm not so sure I believe in Santa but I do believe in angels because I see two standing right here in front of me." He said hugging both Jane and Maura.

"I take it you received the box from the North Pole that is to be opened by you on the 24th? Jane asked looking at him.

"Yes I have and thank you again."

"For what...helping Santa? That's our job." She said putting her arm around Maura's waist and pulling her close to herself smiling.

The man shook his head, "Yep I believe in angels." He said patting them both on the cheek and leaving to see what the twins were into.

"I believe our work is done here shall we adjourn to your house for pizza and a movie?" She said smiling at Maura.

"That sounds lovely but one of us will need to stop for beer because I had a minor robbery of my refrigerator last night." She said teasing with Jane.

"I heard that had happened and caught the perp already. It so happens I also recovered two six packs that are in my car chilling as we speak."

"You don't say." Maura said playing along with the joke.

"Yeah... seems that there was a family emergency last night and I just happen to catch them while they were going to restock your frig. I mentioned that I was going to see you here and that I would take care of getting the beer to you and let them off with a warning."

Maura smiled, "Well it is Christmas. I guess we can just let them slide in the spirit of the holiday."

"See I knew that was what you were going to say." She said as they headed out to get there coats and head to Maura's.

 **XXXXX**

It was dark when they walked into Maura's house. They had called ahead for the pizza and just managed to beat the delivery guy to her house because it started to snow again on the way. Jane placed the beer and pizza on the bar while Maura flipped the tree lights on. She started to turn the other light's on when Jane came up behind her sliding her arms around her. "Leave them off. It's cozier this way." She said as they looked at the tree for several moments until Maura turned and looked at her. All of a sudden Susan's words filled Jane's ears, " _You look at her like my daddy used to look at my mommy and she looks at you like mommy looked at daddy_..."

"Jane..."

Looking at the woman, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow Maura?"

She was stunned but heard herself say, "I would love to," right before Jane's lips caught hers in a sweet slow kiss. Jane pulled back after a few moments enjoying every twinkle of Maura's eyes. "I think we better go have some pizza before it gets cold." Maura said not wanting to push and have the Christmas spell broken. She could take it as slow as Jane needed because she was enjoying every sweet special moment with this amazing woman.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**For my earlier readers especially the first 100 or so please reread yesterdays chapter again. I was showing someone something and posted that chapter before I edited any of it. It was bad and I apologize. I have edited it and re-posted a better version.**

 **For all my readers after I say 150...you will not understand the previous issues which makes me happy. :)**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane found herself singing Christmas Carols in the shower. That had not happened since she hit her twenties she knew but she couldn't help the excitement of what today would bring. She had asked Maura to go on a date with her last night and she said "yes." Then she smiled at remembering the rest of the evening with hand holding, soft butterfly kisses that led to deeper embraces from time to time. It felt like high school dating all over again except this time with a beautiful woman who actually did know how to kiss unlike teenage boys who tended to be all over the place.

She made herself some coffee after her shower. It was strange not having to walk Joe but she was glad her mother still had the Yorkie. She sat sipping the warm liquid planning out where her and Maura's first date would take place. She thought back over everything they had done up until this point while watching the morning weather. _"The city received eight inches of new snow last night and can expect short showers through out the day which could yield from four to six more inches in places."_ She heard the woman say and it totally came to her what they should do on their first date.

 **XXXXX**

Maura was sitting on her couch drinking tea and looking at the Christmas tree. She wondered what Jane would come up with for their first date. She couldn't hardly believe she was using those words in the same sentence with Jane's name. She closed her eyes and could still feel the woman's warm arms sliding around her waist pulling her back into the softness. Then turning and looking into far away dark brown eye's hearing the magical word's _"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow Maura?"_ She could still feel the shiver down her spine even now as the raspy voice asked her again in her memory. She was pulled from the day dream by the sound of a text being received on her phone. She leaned forward and picked it up off of the coffee table and beamed a smile when she saw it was from the subject of her day dream.

 _"I know you are sitting on your couch and you probably look like something out of Vogue sitting there in a silk robe or something drinking tea."_

She smiled and replied. "If you had stayed like I wanted, you would know exactly what I'm sitting on my couch in."

 _"Why Dr. Isles are you flirting at 9 am in the morning?"_

She beamed a smile knowing that today was going to be fun because Jane was in her swagger. She didn't get to reply before another texted arrived.

 _"You might want to have something a lot warmer on by 3 pm though. Since that's when I'm picking you up for our date."_

Maura knew better than to ask but she couldn't resist. "Where are we going?"

 _"Patients is a virtue there Dr. Isles...later. :) "_

She expected the reply. "Later Jane." She said out loud and called to check in on the lab letting them know she would be working from home until January 2 or until a new case came in. Jane had already told Korsak that she was going to be out unless a case came in. He was totally shocked, she had never taken a vacation since he had known her. "This was going to be a long day until 3 pm," she thought to herself.

 **XXXXX**

Jane was right on time to pick Maura up. She walked up to the door and rang the bell waiting excitedly for it to open.

Maura opened it surprised that she was ringing the door bell. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"Because it's our first date and I wanted a proper entrance so I could do this." She said handing her a bunch of flowers and giving her a slow sweet kiss.

"Well in that case I might take your key back. I liked that." Maura said smiling and taking the flowers.

"No way there sweet heart that key has my name on it." Jane said smiling cheekily.

Maura stepped back into her space, "It always has," she said giving her a peck on the lips. "Now let me put these in some water and I will be ready to go."

"Good but I have to inspect your clothing to make sure you are going to be warm enough."

"You aren't taking me to Siberia Jane. I have on proper layers for today's temperatures." She said eyeing the woman over her shoulder.

"Okay but make sure you bring the full loaded gear not prim and proper." She said messing with the woman a bit.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No thin gloves or flimsy hats. Only knit or wool gloves and hats should be worn. Oh...and a scarf too."

"Where are your gloves, hat and scarf then?"

"In the truck."

"Truck...when did you get a truck? You know that such a stereo type Jane."

"What?"

"Because you like a woman doesn't mean you have to start acting out butch fantasies."

Jane doubled over laughing. "Maura... I borrowed Tommy's truck for the day is all."

"Oh good..." She said whipping her head in relief, "I really do like you the way you are. Although I must admit you do pull off the dress blues nicely." She said licking her lips at the memory of Jane in her uniform.

"Why Dr. Isles I never knew you fancied women in uniform?"

"Correction...woman in a uniform singular." Maura said coming up to Jane fully dressed for the north pole.

"Yes I'm single lucky for you." She said leaning down and kissed the woman's nose since that was about the only part of skin showing at the moment.

 **XXXXX**

Jane kept the place of there date a secret until they arrived on top of a hill where there were several children sledding and totally having a blast in the cold. She got out of the truck and came around to Maura's door and opened it for her.

"What are we doing Jane?"

"We are sticking with the theme of giving you the Christmas that you never had." She said taking the woman's hand and pulling her out of the truck. Then she went to the back and let down the tail gate and under a tarp was a sled like the kids were using. Maura started laughing and jumping up and down in excitement. "We only have a few more hours of light then we are going to go to the Commons and build a snowman in front of that massive tree we saw lit up. Then I have a surprise for you for dinner. Now shall we go show these kids how it's done?" She asked as she extended her arm for Maura to take which she did promptly.

They sled, scooted, and flopped in the snow for an hour until the kids challenged them to a snowball fight which they promptly found out they were no match for the two competitive women and soon went back to sledding. Jane and Maura kept up the fight with each other until Jane rushed her and they fell in the snow. They made snow angles while they were there laughing.

It was getting dark and the kids had all left for home and Jane put the sled back in the truck. She opened the door for Maura and got a thermos of Irish coffee out for them to warm up with. "I'm sure you didn't drink this as a kid after playing in the snow." Maura said with a smile as she welcomed the warm liquid."

"No we had boring hot chocolate." Jane said laughing and drinking.

They finished the thermos and were going to head to the Common to build their snowman. "You know this is a perfect first date Jane. Today is the Winter Solstice which is an astronomical phenomenon marking the shortest day and the longest night of the year..."

"Good..." Jane stopped the Google explanation before it got in a long winded documentary, "I'm glad our first date is on the longest night because I never want it to end." She said leaning over and kissing the woman that had captured her heart fully with her quirky ways and facts. "Let's go build Frosty." She said pulling away and putting the truck in drive.

They built a massive snowman to go with the massive lit tree it was looking at. Jane had brought all the stuff for the guy but Maura insisted on the man wearing her scarf as away of sighing the master piece her and Jane had made. Jane took the old hat off him and put her Boston Red Sox cap on him saying he needed to be a fan. They walked around looking at the lights and enjoying each others company.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Jane asked as they headed to the truck.

"Sure..." Maura said looking up at Jane with so much happiness that it almost took her breath.

"Let's go then. I have a surprise waiting for you at your house." She said as she opened the door to the truck for Maura.

They rode listening and singing to Christmas music. Maura waited for Jane to open her door to get out even though she wanted to burst out and see what Jane had waiting on them inside the house. Jane walked them slowly up the side walk and opened the door with her key and stepped in first taking Maura's hand and pulling her inside. Maura saw that there were candles lit around the room with a fire in the fire place. When she looked closer there was a blanket spread out and a picnic basket waiting to be opened.

"Jane..."

"Shhh..." She said taking off her coat motioning for Maura to do the same. They striped down to one layer and took their shoes and socks off going to the blanket and placing their feet towards the fire to warm them. Jane opened the basket pulling out two wine glasses and poured some wine that had been left open under the tree for them. "Santa has great helpers," she said answering Maura's questioning look.

"I guess he does." She said taking the wine.

She pulled out some turkey sandwiches and grapes. They ate in silence looking at each other only speaking volumes with their smiles and eyes. Cleaning up and clearing the blanket Jane reclined on the blanket and motioned for Maura to come and lay beside her. They nestled in front of the fire and in each others presence for several moment until Jane broke the silence. "Maur... there are so many things and words that I need to say to you but words aren't easy for me. I do better at expressing them."

Maura leaned up and looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek, "Jane...I have told you that you can express to me anything, anytime, and anywhere you need or want to." She said capturing Jane's lips in a passionate kiss where she requested entrance into Jane's mouth which was granted. She explored all the warmth there then teased Jane into coming over to hers and invited her to take the lead which she promptly did by rolling them over changing their positions.

Jane pulled away needing air but only raised up enough to look into emerald eyes. There she saw it again... that same look that she had gotten a glimpse of the night at Frog Pond where they ice skated. It was pure desire and it caused her to shiver at the intensity of it. She raised up totally and took Maura's hand as she led them up the stairs and to the bed room.

Maura had made a decision to only speak with expression as well tonight so Jane would feel comfortable. When they stepped inside she held up a finger and went and lit the candles in the room and pulled the bedding down expressing that she was comfortable with whatever Jane planned. Jane smiled and came and embraced her in a tight hug stilling her nerves a moment. She then kissed the woman with so much passion it took both of their breaths. They both stepped back at the shock of electricity flowing through their bodies. After a few moments Maura took the lead in pulling her turtle neck off while Jane followed with her shirt and t-shirt. They went back and forth until they both were standing before each other as vulnerable as they could be. It was so silent in the room almost like snow falling at night yet desire and love were singing out songs of lovers finding their way home to each other.

Maura took Jane's hand and led her to the bed where she slid in and Jane came and rested above her with one leg between hers. She looked into Maura's eyes having a moment of nerves until the woman reached up and cupped her cheek. Jane could hear the words in her mind that Maura said down stairs, "...I have told you that you can express to me anything, anytime, and anywhere you need or want to." She leaned down and kissed the woman letting her expression take over.

She wanted to express to this woman all that she meant to her now and over the years. She could hear Maura's breathing increase as she slid down kissing her neck and having shivers of her own at the feeling of softness that was simply Maura Isles. She continued down and was met with a breast begging to be attended too. She took in a breath then covered it with her mouth. A sharp in take of breath with an arch up into the warmth let her know that she was on the right track.

She continued to the other breast and was content to stay there all night but a hand caught hers and slowly moved it down to show what all her attention had caused. Jane shivered again when she felt all the wetness of Maura's desire. She couldn't hardly believe this beautiful woman could want her that much. She wasn't exactly for sure how to make love to her but she was going to try her best. She started a slow rhythm that seemed to cause Maura's breathing to become irradic.

Getting bolder and wanting to feel and be apart of the woman below her she entered her as Maura widened her legs to give room. Jane smiled and looked into deep emerald eyes..."Oh my god...love. There is so much love." Jane thought as she got caught up in the movement going deeper and faster trying to please this amazing woman. "She loves me" was shouted in her head. She looked down at Maura who was now being called away to the abyss of pleasure that she was leading her to. Jane kissed her forehead then a quick peck on the lips as Maura fell off into the world before time when love is the only thing around anyone. She held the woman through the after shocks of her release.

Lifting up she smiled at the woman trying to catch her breath, "I love you Maura Isles," was said with tears following down her cheeks.

Maura still wasn't at the point of speech yet so she raised up and pulled the woman into a fierce passionate kiss.

 **XXXXX**

Maura laid in Jane's arms in the wee hours of the morning basking in the glow of their love making. "I believe," she said as she sighed and floated on the snow drifts of love's sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...**


	23. Chapter 23

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura awoke to a warm body beneath her. She smiled knowing it was Jane and pulled her arms tighter around the woman's ribs. She didn't want to be awake if this was the last of a wonderful dream. Then panic settled in... was this a dream like all the ones she had dreamed after Jane had shot herself.

"Hey... it's okay I am here." Jane said feeling the woman tightening her grip on her more.

Maura lifted up and looked at the woman and leaned in and kissed her. She released Jane's lips and moved to the side to her neck nipping and sucking.

"Mmm...not that I mind waking up this way..." Jane said trying to converse but Maura was on a mission. "...Maur." Jane said lifting up so the woman would have to stop and talk to her. She gently caught the woman's face in both of her hands making green eyes focus on her. That's when she saw the fear, "Hey...I'm here. I'm here." She said pulling the woman into her chest as she began to cry. Jane felt the woman's hand over her scar on her abdomen and knew that she must of had a dream. "Talk to me please." She pleaded.

"When you shot yourself is when I knew I was in love with you and that I could never have you. I would dream about this moment then wake up and you would be gone because you were just a dream." She said shivering.

"Hey...Hey... I'm not a dream and I'm not going anywhere." She said tucking the woman tighter into her chest and kissing her head. "I meant it last night Maur I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make us work." The shivering started to subside some but Jane knew she would have to keep talking to drive all the fear away.

"Hey... We are going to ice skate, visit mamma Hattie, and make snowmen for many many more years to come together... I promise." More shivering stopped, "We are going to watch Sam and Susan grow up and be whatever they want to be." There that did it the woman was only clinging onto her side now. Laying back pulling Maura with her she continued to kiss the woman's head. "We will eat at McDonald's and shop at Walmart until they can appreciate your fancy shops." She continued to talk until she heard Maura's breathing evening out signaling that she had fallen back to sleep.

Jane laid there thinking about what Maura had said about knowing she was in love with her that long and never said a word. She thought about how all this got started...how she was only going to show this beautiful woman an amazing Christmas. She thought as her eyes grew heavy themselves, "Christmas is about fulfilled promises and she made a promise to the woman sleeping on her chest just now that she planned on keeping. They would always have an amazing Christmas together because she wasn't planning on being anywhere else than with Maura forever. We will start planning next year out together today." She decided as she too fell off into sleep again herself.

* * *

 **I know this is a short one but I felt it needed some grounding after the love scene and I'm giving substance to something I'm leading up to... trust me it will be amazing. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura and Jane were in the grocery store doing the Christmas dinner shopping. The store was packed with stressed moms and crying children and yet Jane didn't even seem to notice all the noise. She had been in her thoughts for over a day now. She couldn't get the picture and feeling of Maura shaking in her arms out of her head. Maura's words of "I knew I was in love with you since you shot yourself," kept rolling over in her mind.

"Jane... is this mozzarella okay for Angela?" Maura asked trying to get Jane to focus on the shopping.

"Hum...yeah that's perfect." She said and drifted back into her thoughts.

"Jane have I done something wrong?" She asked stopping in the middle of the isle.

Looking at the woman that was standing before her now like a lost child. Jane answered, "No...why are you asking?"

"You are distracted and I'm concerned since this all new. I guess I'm still expecting to wake up from this wonderful dream."

Jane smiled because the answer of how to prove to Maura her love was real hit her like a reindeer on a Christmas eve mission. "I'm good." She said taking the woman into her arms and kissing her right in the store. They heard some whispered comments as people passed them but Jane didn't care. She needed Maura to know she was in this thing and wasn't going anywhere and that it didn't matter who knew that she loved her.

"Wow..." Maura said as they pulled apart. "I like distracted if that's what's on your mind." She said smiling.

"You do hum?"

"I do." She said winking at her.

"Well if we finish this shopping faster maybe we can have some time together before my mother descends upon the kitchen like locus."

"Jane... She just wants to have a good holiday meal for her family."

"Yes she does... and you will see that we will be drafted into the army until it's completed. Which by the way isn't what I had in mind for the rest of our holiday."

Maura laughed, "Speaking of family, have you spoken to Frankie?"

"No...I have been busy. A certain beautiful doctor has captured my attention lately and I wasn't thinking about my brother much during our most recent activities." She said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Maura laughed, "Well one typically doesn't think of their brother during activities with a doctor. I think we can let you slide on that charge."

"Whew...I was worried there for a moment... not." She said smiling and pushing the cart to hurry up the process.

 **XXXXX**

When they returned home Angela was waiting at the door to help with getting the bags in. "Jane... Frankie needs your help with picking out a gift for his new girlfriend." She said as she took the bags out of her hands and carried them to the kitchen.

"What girlfriend?" Jane asked looking confused.

"That girl from the concession stand he met at the Red Sox game last summer."

"He's still dating her?" She asked wondering why.

"Yes... and you know your brother. The girl will end up with a pair of socks if you don't help him." She said laughing at her son.

"Yeah... that sounds about right. Where is he and why didn't he call me himself?"

"He is at the mall and you two haven't exactly been on talking terms lately." She said looking at her like "You are asking me that really?"

"Jane... You should go help him and have a talk." Maura said coming up to her and placing her hand on Jane's arm.

"Yeah... maybe you two are right. I should go save an unsuspecting girl from warm tube socks." She said as they both cracked up laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Maura asked looking at Jane to answer.

"Frankie invited his first girlfriend over for Christmas dinner when he was thirteen. He had went to the store with out any of us to buy her gift. He was so excited that he had picked out the perfect gift. The girl was always talking about how cold her feet would get in English class because the heat was broken..."

"Oh no..." Maura said interrupting seeing where this was leading up to.

"Oh yes..." Angela picked up "... he insisted on giving her the gift before dinner. So when she opened the box and saw the six pack of tube socks she threw them at him and stomped out of the house." She said as they all busted out laughing.

"That's awful... go help Frankie and I will help Angela get started on the dinner for tomorrow."

"You sure?" Jane asked looking at her. The woman shook her head yes trying not to laugh again. "Okay...I'll be back in a little bit." She said bending down and kissing Maura forgetting that her mother was in the kitchen and could see them. They heard a deep in take of breath and a soft sequel. "Don't look now but I think my mother knows our secret." Jane said just inches from Maura's lips and leaned in and kissed her again not caring.

Pulling away Maura smiled at Jane who had a smirk on her face, "I believe she does now if she didn't."

Angela made her way to the two women yelling, "Jane...Maura...I'm so happy..."

"You just can't keep a secret around this woman." Jane said as she was engulfed in a hug.

"No you can't Jane. Why haven't I been told sooner?" Was asked as she tightened her hold.

"Because it just happened not to long ago and it's just more fun this way." Jane said pushing the woman away for air, "I got to go and help Frankie... so no pumping Maura for information or details ma. I mean it." She said as she left the house.

Angela looked over at Maura, "I told you she was in love with you."

"Yes you did." She said looking at her, "I just hope Frankie and Jane will work things out."

"Those two...they will trust me." She said waving a dismissing hand towards the door Jane just left out of. "Now we have to get started on the best family Christmas dinner ever..." She said as she pulled the woman in for another hug, "... because we are celebrating as well.

Maura smiled as the woman turned and busied her self unpacking bags as a thought went through her mind and a tear formed in her eye, "This Christmas I really am part of the family."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Just in case you haven't kept up with where we are date wise. Tomorrow is Sunday Christmas eve. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura awoke for the second morning with the warmth of Jane's body next to her. She laid there thinking about the feeling of her lips touching the soft skin of the strongest woman she had ever known. She remembered mapping out every muscle in her head that she was touching and listening to Jane enjoying all the feather touches. But the most precious picture in her mind was the darkened coal eyes looking back with love and desire towards her.

Life was strange and funny. It was amazing to her how situations could change in a flicker of a heart beat. Just three weeks ago she had the future of another Christmas in Paris feeling empty and alone. Now she laid in the warm arms of the woman that held her heart in her hands and felt joy and loved. She rubbed her hand over Jane's heart while she thoughts ran there.

"I sense a pattern here Dr. Isles. Am I going to wake up every morning having activities with my doctor," came the question from Jane's raspy morning voice.

"If you are lucky you will." Maura said feeling frisky wanting to enjoy their banter.

"Hummm... I must be a very lucky person then to have woken up these past two days this way then," she said wrapping her arms around Maura and rolling their positions.

Maura looked into the dark eyes that she would never grow tired of looking in and answered, "I'm the lucky one Jane," she said before she lifted up and captured the smiling lips above her. When they parted for air Jane looked at the woman below her and that warm content feeling she had been experiencing through the past weeks was engulfing her insides. "What are you thinking?" Maura asked seeing the far off look in her lover's eyes.

"How everyday should feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Like Christmas." Jane said breathing a content sigh.

Maura pondered on that thought a moment, "We can always have atmospheres of it through out the year but it wouldn't be so special if it happened everyday...would it?"

"I'm not sure but it would be fun to try and see I think." Jane said as she started butterfly kissing Maura.

"Oh an experiment then... (Kiss)..with data collection...(kiss)...statistics...(kiss)...graphs...(kiss kiss kiss)..."

"Anything scientific your heart desires," was the last thing Jane said as Maura flipped her on her back. She had some other research to do on her lover's body at the moment. She would plan the Christmas thing out later when her thoughts didn't center around lips on Jane's body making the woman moan.

* * *

 **Okay my loyal readers... I'm hearing you... I am going to split the story up some... I'm working two full time jobs right now so I can't exactly write the long version of this day like I want too in one sitting. But I will not sacrifice the story because of my constraints. So Christmas Eve might be two or three chapters just like Christmas will be... I'm pondering more options about later... but I will not be extending it right away.**

 **I have another series that has been suffering. The characters were patient with me during my dad passing but now they are tired of being in limbo. Trust me an angry Emily Prentiss is not something you want hanging around in your head. Especially if she is pregnant and it's time for the birth of her child. :(**

 **Thank you all for the support... I am going back and editing grammar things now that I understand how this machine works. So if or when you reread previous chapters they may look different. Thank you again for all the support. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Frankie came into Maura's house looking for Jane but found Angela in the kitchen working on tonight's dinner.

"Ma where's Jane?"

"Shhh... She and Maura are still sleeping."

"Ma...it's 11am."

"They were up late last night helping me prepare for tonight's dinner since Jane was so late getting home from helping you pick out your gift for what's her name."

"Her name is Kerri...ma."

"Yeah...Kerri."

"It didn't take us but an hour to pick out her gift. Jane left me soon after saying she had an important stop to make."

"I wonder what she is up too." She said looking up at the stairs at an invisible Jane. "Did you two make up?"

"I tried to apologize but she wasn't listening to me. She is way out there right now." He said motioning his hand above his head then forward.

"She's in love Frankie it makes everyone seem far out."

"No ma... nothing is making her angry right now. A guy bumped into her chasing his kid and she smiled at him and wished him a Merry Christmas. It freaked him and me both out."

Angela laughed, "She is totally in grossed in love Frankie. You get that way too when you are in love."

"No way."

"Yes way... remember taking over a certain girls car payment?"

"Yeah... point made." He said rolling his eyes like don't remind me.

"What did you need her for anyway?"

"I didn't she wanted me to come over for something but didn't say what."

"What time did she say to be here?"

"Noon..."

"You are early and since you are you can help me make this last batch of fudge."

"Only if I get to lick the spoon."

"Alright you can lick the spoon." She said smiling at him knowing he would always be her baby boy.

 **XXXXX**

Maura and Jane had fallen back to sleep after their morning activities until Jane started smelling coffee brewing downstairs and knew her mother was there cooking. She watched the woman sleeping on her chest and knew that the gift she had bought yesterday was just so perfect. She kissed her head trying to gently wake her up because she also knew that Frankie would be over at noon and it had to be at least 11am by now.

"Jane..." was said in a broken sleepy voice.

"Shhh...I'm here." She said kissing the woman's head again. "Ma's down stairs cooking so we better get ready."

"What time is it?"

"Around 11 am I think."

"Oh... we over slept." She said sitting up in the bed trying to get her wits about her."

"That's what happens when you have activities in the morning doctor." She said sitting up and sliding her arms around Maura's waist pulling her into a hug.

Maura laughed, "Don't start anything your mother is expecting us to help down stairs."

"Would I start something?" She said cheeky starting to nibble on Maura's neck.

"Jane...stop."

"Not what you said this morning."

"This morning your mother wasn't down stairs in the kitchen."

Jane pulled back, "Good point. I wouldn't put it past her to come up here and get us if we don't get down there soon."

Maura looked at Jane in horror, "She wouldn't?"

"Yes she would so we better shower together to get down there quicker."

"I'm not so sure that will save time Jane." She said watching Jane's naked butt walk towards the bathroom licking her lips.

"You better do something Dr. Isles the clock is ticking." Jane said looking over her shoulder smirking.

"On my way..." she said, "...race you." She said as she passed her slapping her on the butt.

"Coy there Dr. Isles... very coy." She said following the woman into the bathroom.

They made it down stairs by noon which Jane thought was an absolute miracle in itself. She saw Frankie licking the fudge spoon and whined, "Hey the fudge spoon is always mine twerp."

"You were busy Jane so Frankie helped. He gets the spoon this time." Angela said settling the argument before it started, "It's just like when they were kids." She said shaking her head and looking at a smiling Maura.

"What did you need me for Jane?" He asked as he gave the spoon one last lick before putting it in the sink.

"I'll tell you in the car. Now come on."

"Jane..." Angela slammed a dish towel on the bar whining, "You promised to help in the kitchen Jane."

"And I will ma but I need to take care of something for tomorrow. We will be back by 2pm I promise."

"I'm holding you to that Jane."

"I promise..." She said as she walked over to Maura and kissed her bye. "I promise you too." She said smiling at the beautiful woman in her arms."

"I believe you." Maura said smiling back and winking.

 **XXXXX**

Jane kept her promise and was back with five minuets to spare. Walking in with two dozen red and white roses to be used as a center piece for the table she gave them to her mother kissing her on the forehead.

"These are beautiful Jane."

"I have some pine branches that can be add to give some green back ground."

"You always did have a flare fore bouquets."

"Where's Maura?"

"She went up to wrap something she said."

"I better go check..."

"Oh no you don't missy."

"What?"

"She might be wrapping your gift and you will ruin the surprise."

"Spoil sport." Jane said sulking.

"Jane..." Angela scolded while coming around and giving her a hug, "...what did you get her?"

"It's a surprise."

"You can tell me."

"Nope..."

"I'm your mother."

"Yep and I love you but you can't keep a secret to save your life." She said kissing her on the cheek. "What else do you need help with?"

Angela motioned her over to a cabinet where she had a flask hidden, "Just help finishing this Irish whiskey off."

"Ma..."

"What? How do you think I got through your father's family all those holiday's?"

"Well...Marko and his goat alone is worth a flask by themselves." Jane said as they both busted out laughing taking a big swig of whiskey from the flask.

 **XXXXX**

All the family and friends made it to Maura's by 6 pm. They would eat dinner and open gifts from friends afterwards then go to midnight mass together. They were just about through with dinner when Jane took her wine glass and tapped it with her spoon. "Look Maura and I have and announcement and we wanted the people here at this table to hear it from us first." She paused and looked at Maura who took her hand, "We are..." She couldn't find the right words.

"We have discovered that we have deep feeling for each other and have decided to explore what that may mean." Maura said helping her lover out.

"Yeah...what she said." Jane smiled and kissed her gently to a sudden explosion of cheers and clapping.

Korsak stood up with his glass of wine, "Here's to the new couple...Merry Christmas."

They all lifted their glass and repeated, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Christmas Eve will flow into Christmas. Now it will be late for my next post tomorrow... sorry life just got complicated. But I just have to finish this because I love Christmas and it should never be half done or forgotten!**


	27. Chapter 27

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

The Christmas Eve dinner had went well with everyone congratulating the new couple but now everyone's focus was on the gifts under the tree. Maura and Jane watched as the fellows opened their gifts of autographed footballs by the New England Patriots. They received hugs and thumbs up from each of them. They didn't open any from each other since they had already decided that they would do that when they were alone after mass.

"Jane... Oh my god they are beautiful." Angela said as she opened her satin sheet set.

"I know how you are always talking about wanting to sleep like a rich woman so there you go. You will sleep on satin now." Jane said smiling.

"Thank you honey." She said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Open mine Angela." Maura said excitedly after seeing how she liked the sheets Jane had gotten her.

"Okay..." She said taking a box from the woman, "Oh they match...I'll be sleeping in style now." She said about the pajamas that matched which Maura had gotten her. "My daughters have great taste." She said coming and kissing her on the head. Maura almost chocked at the endearment. Jane noticed and came and put her arm around the woman's waist giving her silent support and love.

They continued sharing gifts, eggnog, and laughs until it was time for mass. "Okay Frankie is going to take ma and Tommy. Korsak and Frost you are welcome to ride with Maura and I so we won't have so many cars." Jane said giving out instructions. "Okay let's go."

Minuets later they pulled up to a church that Maura recognized being in before but not the church for the mass she was expecting. Frankie was having an issue with Angela they could tell from looking through the windshield. "Come on guys before she makes it outside to us." Jane said as they took off running up the church steps. She had a whole pew waiting for the family two rows from the front. She sat Maura down, "I'll be back in a few. Save me a seat." She said smiling at her lover.

"Always." Maura said looking at the woman she cherished.

Jane showed Frankie the pew to bring Angela down to by pointing and then went up to the piano. Mama Hattie had the choir rise as the pastor came in. They started with the song they had practiced on the day Maura first met mamma Hattie. _Go Telling on the Mountain_ started playing and Angela saw her old friend directing the choir then she saw Jane playing the piano and tears started flowing down her cheeks. She suddenly forgot she wasn't at mass but she was actually attending a Christmas miracle. Her daughter was playing the piano again.

Jane came and sat beside Maura after the singing rubbing her hands. Maura took them in hers and started massaging them relieving some of the pain from stretched tendons. The whole service was amazing with mamma Hattie inviting the gang over for coffee afterwards. "Maura and I would love too mamma Hattie but our ride is out front and we can't miss it. Can we take a rain check though?"

"Anytime child... anytime. I'm just glad you are listening to the music of your heart finally."

"I owe it all to you. You give great advice." She said kissing the older woman's cheek.

"You better get going now. Never keep a beautiful woman waiting." She said smiling knowing Maura was waiting for Jane in the back.

"Yes mam...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas child."

"I'll see you tomorrow ma." She said kissing her as she hurried down the aisle to where Maura was.

Jane came up to her and put her arm around the woman's waist, "Your chariot awaits my lady." She said as she ushered her out the door. Once outside Maura took a deep in take of breath at what she saw. In front of her was a horse drawn carriage waiting. "Come on there is a blanket and a thermos of Irish coffee waiting on us."

"Jane..." She looked up at her with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I've always wanted to ride in a carriage in the snow." She said and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Come on let's go see Christmas from a Currier and Ives view." She said as she helped Maura up into the carriage and covered their legs with the blanket.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" They yelled as the horse started walking and everyone started waving wishing them the same.

* * *

 **This isn't the end... Now I'm going to have to skip writing tomorrow it just can't be helped but Saturday I will write the couples Christmas day starting from this very spot. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura snuggled into Jane's side as the carriage went around the Common giving them and amazing view of the lights on the trees. Jane had poured a travel mug of Irish coffee for them to share during the ride. She felt like she had just been transported into an old Christmas television show that was being shown on the Hallmark channel. She wondered if this is how Cinderella would have felt like if she had been real. Then she stopped herself by smiling, thinking she was losing it by believing in Santa Claus to begin with and now wondering about a fairy tale girl's feelings what was she coming too?

Jane pulled her close, "Are you warm enough?"

"I am."

"Are you having fun?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you Jane." She said lifting up and kissing the woman's cheek."

"Good." Jane said between hundred watt smiles. They rode around the city for hours enjoying each others warmth and the quite of most of the city being asleep. "Jane how did you arrange all of this?" Maura finally asked being in awe of Jane's romantic side.

"You remember me talking about my uncle Marko?"

"Isn't he the one with the goat?"

"Shhh..." Jane brought up her finger to her lips to be quiet, "...the goats in the front seat with him under the blanket." She mouthed as they both cracked up laughing.

"Is it safe to be riding with him?" Maura whispered in her ear.

"Yeah... the goat and horse are best friends so if Marko loses it he can drive."

"Jane..." Maura pulled back in mock shock.

She pulled the worried woman back into her side smiling, "It's okay he is a really good carriage driver. Frankie and I fixed his kitchen sink this afternoon. He doesn't have a lot of money so this is how he is paying us. I already did Frankie a favor yesterday that got him in good with his girl shall we say so this one was mine."

"That's so sweet and so old fashion with everything being done on the barter system." She said settling back into the woman she was learning to love even more.

Jane was enjoying having Maura and the city to herself. "Maura..." The woman looked up into a smiling face. "I have your gift here with me and I want you to open it now." She said as she handed her a wrapped box that had Santa's all over it in various poses. Maura took it and opened it revealing a Santa Matryoshka doll. Each one had a Christmas activity scene in it like putting up a tree, skating, and etc the last one had a ring on it's head.

"Jane..." She looked at the woman questioning the meaning.

Jane smiled at her and took the ring in her hands, "Maura Isles... I meant it when I said I loved you the other night and I want you to wear this ruby ring which is my birthstone as a reminder I'm not going anywhere. Rubies are a sign of loyalty and I pledge to you the loyalty of my love." She said as she placed the ring on Maura's ring finger.

Maura had tears running down her face as she pulled the chain that was tucked inside her shirt out to reveal a ring on the end of it. Jane looked at her puzzled, "I bought this ring the day we got back from the football game. Angela and I had a long conversation on what had happened with you and Frankie. She told me that you were in love with me because you protected me from even him. Then she told me about how you always said "If a guy really loved a girl he would give her a ring with his birthstone in it so she could look at it and think about him.

Well I'm not a guy but I do love you Jane Rizzoli and I have waited to see if the magic of Christmas was going to last or just be the myth I always thought it was. Now I wear the proof on my finger that the magic is real. Please wear this ring with my birthstone in it as proof of my love. The peridot stone is associated with prosperity, growth, dignity and love. It is also believed to have the power to ward away nightmares." She said placing the perfect fitting ring on Jane's ring finger.

They put their hands together looking at the rings on each others hands and the colors were like holly...red and green. They looked at each other and found one another's lips in a sweet kiss as the morning light started to break. The carriage stopped in front of a diner. "End of the line love birds." Marko said getting their attention, "I got to get Ruben and Rufus home and warmed up.

"Okay uncle Marko...thank you for everything." Jane said as she help Maura down and got the thermos, blanket and doll out of the carriage. "Merry Christmas." She said as he just smiled and waved as Ruben started walking again.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." Jane said turning Maura around to go into the dinner.

The sun was fully up with a blue sky by the time they exited the diner. Jane had her arm around Maura's waist as they walked down the street. She hadn't even thought about how they were getting home just fully trusting Jane had everything planned. They turned left down the side street on and there was Maura's car. Frost had driven it there knowing that is where the couple would end up. Maura stopped in her tracks pulling Jane to a stand still and starring into her eyes. She pulled the woman by the lapel into a fierce passionate kiss. Jane pulled back after a few moments, "Wow..." She said almost tripping back and smiling. "Let's get you home."

 **XXXXX**

It was well into the afternoon before Maura awoke with Jane holding her from behind. She took in a deep breath held it for a moment documenting all the feelings of joy she was having at the moment. Then she blew out the breath. "That was a very deep sigh there," Jane said in a sleepy raspy voice. "Mind explaining?"

"I was just enjoying your arm around me." She said as Jane tightened it pulling her closer.

"Mmm... I like it too."

After a few moment Maura pulled away opening the drawer to the night stand and pulled out an envelope. "Jane I have to tell you something." She said as she turned and faced dark eyes that were waiting for her to explain. "Remember the night we wrote our letters to Santa and you said we were going to give it to him the next day?"

"Yeah..."

"Well the real or first letter I wrote is in here."

"Why Dr. Isles have you deceived Santa?" Jane said in a mock look of shock.

"No... I truly believe there is a spirit of Santa Claus because I got what my first letter asked for. I just didn't want a strange man reading what I wanted."

"So you really didn't want a Russian Matryoshka doll?"

"Oh yes... I wished for one ever since I was young. I always knew that would be what I would ask Santa for but when I started writing all I could think of to ask for was this." She said as she opened the envelope and handed Jane the letter that was written in red and green crayons.

Dear Santa,

In the movie _Miracle on 34th St_ little Susan wished for a house with people she loved. I would ask for the same but I have a house. What I really want is the home within the house. I want to have someone to tell "I love you" to and to hear those words said back to me on a daily bases.

Maura.

P.S.

If you are real then you already know I'm in love with my best friend. Maybe some help in just opening the door so I can finally tell her if nothing else would be a great gift.

Jane folded the letter up and handed it back to Maura. "Stay right here," She said as she got up and left the room. Maura became nervous as to what was happening fearing she had done something wrong. Jane came back into the room with an envelope in her hand. "This is the first letter I wrote. I had to write a new one too because I knew we were going to exchange letters and I didn't want you to try and get me what I wanted because it would be impossible or way to expensive. I just wished mine had been a more noble desire like yours but I guess that wouldn't be me." She said as she handed Maura the letter.

Dear Santa,

I would love tickets to the Patriots verses Colts game. I've been a really good girl this year... Please!

Jane

Maura looked up at Jane in shock not knowing what to say. Moments passed and Jane broke the silence answering the unspoken question of "how," "I guess there is a bit of Santa in all of us and we know what the people we love really would like for Christmas even if we don't... so to speak."

"So you really didn't want a Bobby Orr vintage jersey?"

"Yes..." Maura put her finger to Jane's lips to quite her. She then got up and disappeared for a moment. Coming back in she had a wrapped shirt box and handed it to her.

"No...you didn't I thought the tickets were my gift."

"They were from me. This is from Santa now open it up." She smiled opening it with the excitement of a five year old and pulled the jersey out. When she did an envelope fell out. She picked it up and inside were two adult tickets and two children tickets to the next Bruin's hockey game. Jane looked at Maura questioningly, "I know you use to have a father/daughter game tradition with Frank and that hasn't happened since your parents split up. I just thought that maybe we could start a new tradition and have a game with the twins this year."

Jane caught the woman's lips in a passionate kiss until air was needed. "I do love you Maur."

"I love you too Jane...you have given me a belief in the spirit of Santa Claus."

Jane lifted Maura's left hand and looked at the ring she placed on her hand just hours ago, "No we have given the belief to each other."

* * *

 **Okay this is where I would end this normally... but I will write one more since everyone loves the twins.**

 **Now with that said... the next story will complete this series... I may in December revisit it for an update sequel...**

 **But I have to give my other series some love...** **Thank you for being such a great audience and all the support...**

 **Merry August Christmas everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane awoke again before Maura and laid there feeling the woman's breathing. She decided that she could absolutely do this every morning for the rest of her life. She thought about watching the movie _Miracle on 34th Street_ the night before and smiled remembering Maura saying with Susan in the movie "I believe." The funny thing was she could picture Maura as a young Natalie Wood in real life.

"I know it is medically impossible but I can almost hear you thinking." Maura said not moving a muscle.

"Sorry... I was just enjoying watching you sleep."

"I have a better idea of what you can watch." She said as she suddenly was straddling Jane smiling leaning over her.

"Why Dr. Isles...I do believe this activity with the doctor is becoming a habit of yours."

"Yes it is and one I'm not giving up ever." She said capturing Jane's smiling lips in a passionate morning kiss.

 **XXXXX**

They picked up the twins for dinner before the hockey game. After a long discussion they settled on pizza because Maura just couldn't do McDonald's again her digestive system had just got back in line from the last visit. Jane was carrying Susan to there seats in the arena while Maura and Sam were walking ahead talking about how cold they had to have the rink to keep the ice frozen.

"Can you keep a secret Susan?" Jane asked the little girl in her arms.

"I can try."

Jane smiled at the refreshing honesty, "I'm going to marry Maura one day."

"Ut oh." The little girl said pulling back looking at Jane.

"I thought you wanted us to be married."

"I do but don't tell Sam yet."

"Why?"

"He wants to grow up and marry her himself."

"Oh..." Jane smile at the little girl, "...he has good taste in woman."

"Yeah...this time. Before Maura he like Cindy Merton who picked her nose all the time. It was really gross." She said as Jane busted out laughing.

"I think that's gross too. Why did he stop liking her?"

"He met her." She said pointing at Maura.

"Yeah... I understand him on that one. I fell for her when I meet her too." She said finally being honest with herself that she had always been in love with Maura but just in denial all this time.

The game started and they took there seats until Maura and Susan needed the ladies room. Maura took the five year old's hand as they went up the aisle. While they waited in line the little girl started talking, "Sam doesn't believe in Santa Claus."

"That's okay Susan I didn't either until a few weeks ago."

"What made you believe?" She asked having hope that Sam would believe again.

"Jane..." She said with a smile and a far off look.

"I thought she's an angel."

Maura knelt down to be on eye level with the little girl, "Why did you think that?"

"The first day I saw her she was looking at you and Sam and there was a beam of light around her that's why I went up to talk with her. I thought she could help me talk to my mom but when I took her hand I knew she wasn't but I still wanted to talk with her even though she was human. I thought she was special because she wants to help people."

Maura hugged the perceptive young girl, "I think she's special too." She said as they made it into a stall finally.

 **XXXXX**

Sam decided to go and sit by Jane while there was a break in the action. He took her left hand and looked at the ring on her finger. Jane watched him with fascination as he rubbed the stone. Then he looked up at her with a serous face. "Maura give you this ring like you give her the red ring?" He asked straight forwardly.

"Yes Sam we gave each other rings for Christmas."

He looked at the ring again and she could tell he was processing the situation. "You love her?"

"Yes Sam I'm in love with her."

He looked down again thinking. She felt like she was being interrogated by Maura's dad, brother, or someone. "Then you should marry her cause she loves you too."

"Are you giving me permission to marry Maura...Sam?" She asked wanting to clarify his thoughts.

"Yeah... I was going to when I growed up but that is a long time away and you are already growed and she loves you it just seems right."

Jane was trying to keep from busting out laughing but she knew this little guy was being as serous as his little heart could be. "Okay then... I will ask her when the time is right but can we keep it a secret for a little while longer?"

"Yeah... I get that. You got to get a preacher and everything."

"Yeah...I need sometime for that. Thank you for your blessing though and I promise I will be good to her." She said trying to reassure him as she picked him up and hugged him.

 **XXXXX**

Maura and Jane got to bed late after taking the twins for ice cream when the game was over and then back home. They were curled up snuggling in each others arms smiling thinking about the conversations with the twins and the magical few days they had spent together.

"Those two are a handful." Jane said as her thoughts turned vocal.

"Yes they are."

"We are going to have to start doing something with them at least once a month."

"I think that's an absolutely wonderful idea...Jane."

"I'm glad you think so. I want this Christmas never to end and they are very much a part of it."

Maura smiled and thought about what Susan had said about "Jane being an angel" and agreed. "You know what?"

"What?" Jane asked smiling.

"Christmas will never be the same for any of us I believe."

Jane kissed her, "I believe you are right there Dr. Isles." She said smiling and closing her eyes as they both fell asleep in the warmth of just believing in Santa Claus.

* * *

 **Well this does it for now... like I said I will revisit it after Thanksgiving to see if there is a sequel... now it will be a few days before I mark this as complete because I'm going back and doing another edit on the chapters. I'm up to chapter thirteen right now.**

 **Thank you all again for reading and all the support. Merry Christmas to all...**


End file.
